Gundam Wing: Psychosis
by Adyen
Summary: Story of Mystery and Suspense! From the AC and UC universe merged together! I'm beginning to fix up earlier chapters, so I'll eventually update it!
1. And the Chaos Begins

Disclaimer: Gundam and ALL names associated with it are NOT mine, and I doubt that I will ever own them. I know that Sunrise owns a copyright for all Gundams, so I'll just leave it at that. This is my first Gundam fic, so I hope it won't be flamed THAT badly. Reviews are GREAT, and should be given freely! So if you want to, send them to nomadc@home.com or otherwise leave a word or two! Note: Many people have only watched Gundam Wing, and don't even know there are different Gundams. Well, I'm not only going to limit myself to only Gundam Wing, so if you don't know some things and ideas that I talk about, please look it up on the internet.  
  
I just realized that FF.net screwed this chapter over, so I'm taking this chance to revise the whole thing while I'm at it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Operation Meteor is an operation created by the colonies to fight back against the oppression of the United Earth Sphere Alliance (EUSA). Five mobile suits made from the strongest substance known to man, Gundanium, and with the base blueprints of the legendary Mobile Suit known as Gundams, bring hope to the colonies for a brighter future promised by their dead leader, Heero Yuy.  
  
Unfortunately, this plan was discovered by the UESA, and a race against time begins as Oz, the secret police force behind WF, also steps up its timetable to take advantage of Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.  
  
Unknown to either faction, a third force has slowly begun their agenda of peace and destruction with it's own Gundam made from technology of the past. Built by a hidden power, its goals are shadowy at best, and even more obscure than those of OZ.  
  
It is After Colony 195, and powers that seek peace in their own image are about to create a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the known universe. A time of chaos and beginnings, to bring an end of the past.  
  
Gundam Wing: Psychosis  
  
Chapter 1: And the Chaos Begins!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Slight gravity shift was observed between Lagrange Point A-X and G-Y. The object will reach Earth's atmosphere in 600 seconds." A voice intoned.  
  
"Not just one, huh?" Another voice asked.  
  
"Right. The radar reports five objects approaching Earth." The first voice replied.  
  
"Report this to Lt Zechs, just in case." The second said. "I'm sure they're just pieces of an old satellite or something, though."  
  
"Roger!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Lt. Zechs, a report just came in regarding some falling meteors."  
  
Zechs reached over his communication officer and took the readout sent by the UESA observation centers. "The crews on the observation satellites must all be blind!" He exclaimed softly. "If they were meteors, how could they all be on the Earth re-entry level?!"  
  
"So, it's just as headquarters warned us..." The pilot put in.  
  
"Yes. This must be the colonies' Operation M." Zechs finished. "How many of those can our radar locate?"  
  
"Just one. The one which will be falling somewhere in the Eastern Eurasia."  
  
"Well, one should be enough for now." Zechs said. "There is no reason for mercenaries in the front like us to be overworked for meaningless honor."  
  
"That's a very blunt statement, Sir." The communication officer stated.  
  
"As I always say... I'm just a soldier. And what's a soldier except a mercenary being paid in a large group?" Zechs asked, smiling.  
  
As they reached the area, the radar officer reported the object approaching.  
  
"Right on schedule. Seven minutes to re-entry."  
  
Zechs looked out and saw something other than the object approaching. "An industrial Garuda class spaceship...?" Turning to the officer nearest him, he asked, "Can you identify it?"  
  
"It's identified as the Ultimatum Sir! I don't think they've spotted the object yet!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"We'll be re-entering the atmosphere momentarily, Sir." The pilot reported.  
  
"Good. Keep us posted. We'll be running simulations in the hanger." The man said as he turned off the intercom.  
  
"So, we're returning to Earth?" A distorted voice asked.  
  
"What's wrong? You don't want to go back to Earth?" the man asked.  
  
"Not yet. I don't feel I'm ready."  
  
The man sighed. "I can't help it. I still got a job to run, you know. Although space is a good place to hid you and your toy."  
  
The distorted voice sounded indignant. "Don't mock Alpha like that. I won't talk to you again if you do."  
  
The man held up his hands in a mock warding motion. "Alright, alright... I..."  
  
Suddenly, a siren rang through out the ship and red lights blinked on. A voice blared through the intercom "Warning! Warning! Unidentified object behind us in attack vector! OZ mobile carrier identified in front of us!"  
  
"Damn. I forgot about their Operation Meteor!" the man swore.  
  
"Oh?" The distorted voice asked. "Should I go out and meet whatever it is?"  
  
"Not yet. Let OZ deal with it for now. If we get attacked, I guess we'll just have to shoot down the OZ carrier too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"The target's relative speed: 01590. Auto Lock: On. Analyzes say that the Garuda class spaceship is an obstacle to re-entry and must be shot down." The pilot of the aircraft said.  
  
His radar suddenly beeped a second time. "A patrol craft?" he checked, and confirmed his readings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"We've got it. I'll put it on the monitor." The radar officer stated.  
  
The monitor flashed alive and a picture of fighter incased in re-entry armor appeared with the Garuda class spaceship as a small sized dot in front of the plane. "This is the so-called 'egg of war', which might cause a lot of trouble in the future." Zechs stated.  
  
"You mean, Operation M?" someone on the deck asked.  
  
Zechs looked at the monitor and said, "There's a industrial spaceship in front of it. I guess we'll let the fighter go for now."  
  
The pilot asked, "Do you think it'll shoot down the spaceship?"  
  
"That fighter must know we're on to him. There's no way it'll attack the spaceship while ignoring us." Zechs guessed. "This is, after all, a secret mission for them." He then turned to his left and pressed some buttons. "I'm going to try to do a scan on the fighter."  
  
"Lieutenant! You shouldn't be doing this sort of thing!" One of the officers said as he stood up and started walking towards Zechs.  
  
"Nonsense. I won't tell others to do something I'm not willing to do myself." Zechs replied as he motioned the officer to sit back down. Looking at the readings, he tried to get an energy signature scan...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Damn, the Federation's here..." the pilot swore as he adjusted his instruments for a different re-entry. "There's no choice then..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"At least Counter Meteor is operational..." the man muttered.  
  
Before the owner of the distorted voice could ask what he was talking about, the pilot's voice flared through the intercom. "We're re-entering Earth's atmosphere."  
  
"Has the pilot opened fire on us yet?" the man asked through the intercom.  
  
"No... I think it's because of the OZ carrier in front... Wait... He's making a break for it!" the pilot shouted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"This is it. This is the Earth." The pilot said as he accelerated to use the industrial spaceship as cover.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
The radar operator turned around to face Zechs. "The fighter has changed its course!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'm following it!" Zechs said as he modulated the scanners to follow the fighter.  
  
"That's suicidal!" The pilot yelled.  
  
The monitor shows that the fighter has gone behind the spaceship and disappeared for a moment.  
  
"Trying to burn itself up so they can conceal their secret," Zech mused, "could that be it?"  
  
"But the object is accelerating its speed!" The officer reported. "I think it's trying to get away from us!"  
  
"Impossible!" The pilot exclaimed. "No spacecraft could endure the heat of re-entry at that speed."  
  
"No, it could." Zechs calmly stated, as the fighter appeared on the monitor again. "It looks like our enemy possesses some advanced technology."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"The object is also re-entering the atmosphere." The pilot reported through the intercom.  
  
"So... the unit made it." The distorted voice said, looking through monitors inside Alpha.  
  
"It would seem that I underestimated Operation Meteor." The man said as he pressed a few buttons and said through the intercom, "Track it, and record it. Don't forget to take scans of it too."  
  
"Ay." Came the reply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
As the fighter entered the Earth's atmosphere, its outer armor blasted off into space and revealed a slick bird-like fighter plane with blue, red, and white color scheme. It's wings extended and thrusters flared to life.  
  
"Lt. Zechs, is this...?!" One of the officers on the bridge asked as the breath-taking sight of the fighter unfolded.  
  
"So this is the secret weapon of the colonies..." Zechs breathed out as his scans continued, and a small red light started flashing on the corner of a screen besides him.  
  
"It looks like a bird." One of the officers said.  
  
"We're reaching aero-dynamic cruising altitude. We can attack the fighter again now." The pilot reported.  
  
"Ok." Zechs said as he stood up and walked towards the weapons officer.  
  
"Let's fire a warning shot." He suggested.  
  
"No, it won't listen to any warnings. Just shoot it down!" Zech ordered.  
  
"Lt. Zechs?!" Asked the startled officer.  
  
"At first, I thought it was smuggling a weapon onto Earth..." Zechs said as he pointed to the fighter. "But it looks like it turned out to be the secret weapon itself."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"I can run away..." the pilot of the fighter murmured, summarizing his options as he adjusted his instruments for atmospheric flying. Quickly scanning the OZ carrier, he checked his findings. "Is that an OZ carrier? It must be carrying at least three Mobile Suits..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"It's changing its speed to intercept!" the pilot exclaimed.  
  
"As I said. It won't wait for warnings." Zechs calmly said as he calculated what's their chance are against such an agile fighter. "Shoot it down."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Sir! The carrier is opening fire on the fighter!" a voice from the intercom flared.  
  
"Evasive maneuvers! Decrease our altitude, and don't get hit in the crossfire!" the man shouted into the mike.  
  
"Ay sir!" the voice responded.  
  
"Father?" The distorted voice asked. "Patch Alpha into the sensors and cameras, will you?"  
  
"Already on it." The father responded as he tapped a few buttons.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Evasive maneuvers initiated." The pilot intoned as he pulled his fighter to a higher altitude to evade the blast heading his way. "Firing machine cannons, now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Incoming!"  
  
"Evasive!"  
  
"Sustained minor hit to the armor."  
  
"Is the Leo repaired?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Yes, but are you going to destroy that fighter with a Mobile Suit?"  
  
"Yes." Was the reply.  
  
"Then, isn't Aries more suitable than Leo? Aries is much faster and it is made for air battle."  
  
"My Leo is fast enough." Zechs stated as he moved towards the hanger. "Besides, I should pay some respect to our brave enemy."  
  
"Lt. Zechs," one of the officers said as he followed him towards the hanger, "as soon as the Aries' are ready, we'll dispatch them to join you."  
  
"Roger." Zechs said as he entered the cockpit of his Leo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"OZ is letting out a MS." Reported the distorted voice.  
  
"Oh? Only one?" the man asked, curious.  
  
"Seems like the pilot knows what he's doing... He's getting shots on the faster fighter." The distorted voice commented.  
  
"And how do you know that the pilot is a he, and not a she?" the man asked.  
  
"Simple. Because OZ is sexist, and the good female pilots in OZ are all in places where we could track them down easily." The distorted voice said with a straight face, not that the man would have seen it through the Mobile Suit's armor.  
  
The man laughed heartedly as they each watched their own monitors at the battle happening.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"What? Above me?" the pilot asked himself, startled, as the Leo's weak engines pushed it above the fighter and managed to shoot off a few rounds, hitting the left engine. "Problem in the left engine? Damn it!"  
  
He tried to balance himself out as he used his spare hand to reach up and push a lever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"That was great, Lt. Zechs." A voice from an Aries that just got sent out after him.  
  
"Is that it? Is he finished?" A rookie asked from the Aries that just finished attaching the parachute on Zechs' Leo.  
  
"Sir, should we take you in, or should we chase that fighter in our Aries?" The first pilot asked.  
  
"Let it go down." Zechs suggested as his Leo was jerked upwards with the releasing of the parachute. "We'll investigate on the ground. It'll be a great opportunity for us to find out what this Operation M is all about."  
  
"Don't you think it'll self-destruct, though?" the second pilot asked.  
  
Zechs poetically replied "No one wants to die up here, without seeing the beauty of Earth."  
  
The pilot was about to respond when the fighter suddenly started moving in fluid motions that transformed the unit into a Mobile Suit.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ --------------- -----  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Ya... You said it..." the man deadpanned as he watched the fighter turn into a MS of familiar design.  
  
"So THERE'S where the Gundanium alloy you sent them gone to." The distorted voice stated.  
  
"Sure, but we still don't know the pilot is." The man said.  
  
"True... but I've been getting some mental feedback from Alpha ever since the first pilot appeared..." the distorted voice said, a bit uncertainly.  
  
"Really? Interesting. Maybe I could explain that, IF I knew whom the pilots were..." the man muttered, back facing Alpha.  
  
"FATHER..." the distorted voice said warningly. "Tell me you don't know anything about the pilots..."  
  
"Ehhh..." the father said meekly. "I don't know anything about who the pilots are?"  
  
"How come I don't believe you then?" came the retort. "Now spill it. What do you know about those Gundam pilots?"  
  
"Uh uh... A man's got to have some secret!" he declared, heading towards one of the doors to the compartments.  
  
"DAD! That's A WOMAN'S got to have some secrets!" the distorted voice yelled.  
  
"whatever." Came the distant reply as the bay door closed and left Alpha alone.  
  
"DAD!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"It transformed into a Mobile Suit?" Zechs asked himself as he watched the spectacle.  
  
"Lt Zechs," the officer asked over the comm. asked, "do you know what type of Mobile Suit that is?"  
  
"No..." Zechs replied, trying to get a better look at the MS.  
  
"I can't believe anyone besides the Federation and OZ have the technology to build such an advanced Mobile Suit." One of the pilot remarked, pointing to the freefalling MS.  
  
"Sir, let us take care of it." The other Aries pilot asked.  
  
"Do it." Zechs ordered.  
  
The two Aries flew down and opened fire with its 150mm chainrifle, striking the Gundam in many points at it's back. Some mild explosions on its back pushed it closer to the ground. They were about to remark how easy to fight it when it suddenly engaged its thrusters and turned around.  
  
"It's turning around!" one of the pilots remarked.  
  
"Never mind that! Keep firing!" the other reprimanded  
  
They were about to fire when the MS raised its arm that held a large cannon type weapon and fired it at them.  
  
It is a very spectacular sight, seeing the blaster rifle fire. Pints of energy could be seen filling the barrow of the rifle until it became full, and pulsed outwards. The orange glow of a beam weapon shot through the skies and straight through the two Aries, completely annihilating the both of them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Shit. That thing packs a punch..." thought the voice in Alpha, looking at the fading orange streak of energy. "But I could probably beat that." The voice finished, confidently. Not that you'd want to be in a position to beat it, of course.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"One more to go." The pilot of the MS intoned to himself, feeling just a bit smug. He realigned his aim to fire at the slowly floating Leo in the air...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Two Aries' with one shot! Very interesting!" Zechs mused as he commanded his Leo to unclasp the parachute on the Leo's back.  
  
Seconds later, a beam rifle shot ripped through the air where the Leo was a just a moment ago. Zechs used the little maneuvering thrusters the Leo has to set a direct crash course into the MS, shields first.  
  
Before the MS could react, the extra thrust from behind the Leo kicked in and the pair of MS crashed together, and Zechs took that chance to open up his cockpit and jump out.  
  
Clearing the pair of MS, Zechs pulled the cord to his parachute. He watched as the two MS crashed through the surface of the sea, and sink down into its depths.  
  
"Lt. Zechs, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Zechs replied through the miniature radio on him. "Don't worry. I did what I had to."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"There's nothing left to see. Are we leaving NOW?" the distorted voice asked through the intercom.  
  
"Yup. We'll be heading home soon, X." a voice replied. "So remember to lock up Alpha."  
  
"Do I ever forget?" X asked, smiling, knowing it's ironic to ask that question.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"We have analyzed the data from the combat," one of the technicians reported, "and considering the strength of the outer armor, it has to be made of Gundanium alloy."  
  
"So..., that's a Gundam..." Zechs muttered as he looked through the scans he made. "Even if the Mobile Suit survives the impact of hitting the water, anyone inside could not."  
  
"Sir!" An officer on the side saluted. "An aircraft carrier from the Federation Marine down there is asking us if it should go ahead and start searching for the downed Mobile Suit."  
  
"Let them go ahead." Zechs replied. "Tell them the treasure sunk around point J-A-P in East Asia."  
  
"Yes, sir." The officer replied as he exited.  
  
"... 'if it should go ahead and start searching for it'...?" Zechs thought, as he absently read the readings he partially got from the Gundam. "I don't think there's any bright future left for the Federation Armed Forces anymore..."  
  
"What the...?" Zechs muttered as he read one of the readings that scanned the spaceship instead. "Energy ratings are off the scale for that class of spaceship... and there's something strange with the scan of the cargo bay..."  
  
Picking out of the officer near the comm., Zechs asked, "Do you know who owns the Ultimatum?"  
  
"Umm... Sir, it says here that the Ultimatum is owned by a subsidiary of the Darlian family." The officer reported.  
  
"The Darlian family..." Zechs rolled the name on the tip of his tongue, "as in the Alliance's foreign minister?"  
  
"Yes sir!" the officer replied. "Will that be all, sir?"  
  
"Yes, yes... good work, solder." Zechs replied, distract. Inside, he was wondering, "Is Relena mixed up in this? Nah... she couldn't be."  
  
Shrugging off the thought, he concentrated on the task at hand. 


	2. Death Meets Death

Disclaimer: Read chapter one. I'm too lazy to write it up again.  
  
Note: Love reviews! Thanks for those that did put one up for me!  
  
---^-^---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Operation Meteor is an operation created by the colonies in order to fight back against the oppression of the United Earth Sphere Alliance (EUSA). Five mobile suits made from the toughest substance known to man, Gundarium, and with the base blueprints of the legendary Mobile Suit known as Gundams, bring hope to the colonies for a brighter future promised by their dead leader, Heero Yuy.  
  
Unfortunately, this plan was found out by the UESA, and a race against time begins as Oz, the secret police force behind WF, also steps up their timetable to take advantage of Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.  
  
Unknown to either force, a third force has slowly begun their agenda of peace and destruction with it's own Gundam made from technology of the past. Built by a hidden power, its goals are shadowy at best, and even more obscure than OZ.  
  
It is After Colony 195, and forces that seek peace in their own image are about to create a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the known universe. A time of chaos and beginnings, to bring upon an end of the past.  
  
Gundam Wing: Psychosis  
  
Chapter 2: Death Meets Death  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Mr. Darlian, what did you discuss at the Colonial Summit this time?"  
  
Reporters were stuff packed all across the airport as the Alliance's foreign minister and her daughter exited, accompanied by some family hired guards. They were slowly making way towards a car that was awaiting them outside.  
  
"What are the Allied Colonies' demands on the Federation? Give us a comment, Mr. Vice Minister?"  
  
"Everyone is anxious to know if they will declare war on Earth."  
  
"Please tell us something, Mr. Darlian!"  
  
As they finally reached the outer doors of the airport, they found Alliance officers have cleared the area to meet them. "Welcome back, Mr. Darlian." Dan, the Alliance representative said. "A car from the Defense Department is waiting outside. Please follow us."  
  
"So soon? Oh well. I guess I should have anticipated that." John Darlian said, sighing. "And here I was going to prepare a birthday party for my daughter this afternoon."  
  
"We have prepared another car for your daughter too." Dan said, hoping to impress the Foreign Minister.  
  
"Well, it can't be helped." John said, ignoring Dan as he turned to Relena. "Check up with our cargo, then head home. I'll try to join you as soon as possible."  
  
"Please don't worry about me." Relena replied, smiling lightly and with a drop of sarcasm. "I *do* know how to get home."  
  
John laughed lightly and then turned back towards Dan. "Let's go then. I'm sure General Septele is anxious to see me, if he sent you."  
  
Dan smiled and led John towards into one of the UESA cars where they left the airport, heading towards the Alliance building in the center of the city.  
  
Relena simply smiled as she walked towards her own car, where Pargan, her personal helper, was waiting. "Is the cargo loaded?" she asked politely.  
  
"Yes Ms Darlian. It's loaded up and ready to be transported." He replied, nodding.  
  
"Good." Relena replied, then wondered "I wonder what's in those boxes?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Later on in the afternoon, Relena was walking on the beach near her house. She was wondering about what her father does, both in pubic and private, thinking how they don't match.  
  
"Father... If this were a movie, I'd say 'Father, you don't care about my birthday, do you?' then I'd run away..." She acted out the scene, then giggled as she touched the watch on her hands. A gift from her father. "Damn military installations... If there weren't such things, this place would be an ordinary, peaceful spaceport... Well, time to go home." She said to herself, looking at the space port that could be seen from afar.  
  
Just as she was about to leave when she notices something floating onto the beach. Curious, she lightly jogged towards it.  
  
"A man?" she gasped at the spacesuit configuration. "A colony spacesuit... Is he a solder? I'd better call someone!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Treize Khushrenada was sitting in a small room, facing a monitor with Zechs online.  
  
"You lost three Mobile Suits?" Treize questioned lightly.  
  
"Yes." Zechs replied solemnly.  
  
"It doesn't sound like something you would allow to happen. It'll cost me hours of headaches to come up with an excuse to explain to the Federation leaders..."  
  
"The enemy turned out to be a Mobile Suit made of Gundanium alloy." Zechs seriously reported.  
  
"What?" Asked a slightly startled Treize.  
  
"If it was actually build on a colony..." Zechs warned.  
  
"If you and I had been with OZ from the beginning, I'm sure such a mess would never have occurred." Treize assured Zechs.  
  
"So you think it's a Gundam?" Zechs asked.  
  
"What else could it be?" Treize said. "It is made from Gundanium alloy. The Federation should have paid closer attention to each colony."  
  
"The Federation Marine is trying to recover the downed Mobile Suit."  
  
"I'll tell them we'll take care of it. I'll also send you a special under- sea unit. You'll be in charge of the operation to retrieve... it."  
  
"Yes, sir." Zechs saluted.  
  
"As you know, time is of the essence. I don't want to provoke the Federation leaders unnecessarily." Treize said as he prepared to cut connections.  
  
"I'm aware of that, Sir." Zechs replied with heavy sarcasm, just before his image winked out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Later, in the Alliance political meeting, the alliance leaders, with General Septem sitting at the head, was waiting for a report on some information he got.  
  
They were about to tell someone to call Treize again when the doors open and Treize Khushrenada walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late." Treize said, as he took his seat on the council.  
  
"Colonel Treize," General Verity asked, ignoring the lateness, "is it true that one of your men lost 3 Mobile Suits when his freighter re-enter the atmosphere?"  
  
"Yes," Treize replied, "is that a problem?"  
  
General Septem angrily got up and yelled "You wasted three of our precious Mobile Suits for just one spy!"  
  
"But because of that," Treize calmly replied, "we successfully prevented the enemy's conspiracy."  
  
"I'm not talking about the results right now!" Septem continued to storm on. "What do you think about this waste of precious resources of the Federation?"  
  
"Precious resources?" Treize scofted. "Excuse me, but do those 'resources' you're talking about include military personnel as well or do they simply refer to Mobile Suits? Besides, when have the results become any less important than the event?"  
  
One of the elder members spoke up, slamming a fist into the table. "Damn you! Don't be smart to me!"  
  
Another elder member spoke up in a patronizing tone. "Now, now... Please calm down." He turned to Treize. "Colonel Treize, next time, be more careful."  
  
"Yes, sir." Treize replied while acting mollified.  
  
"Now," another member said, "let's move to today's agenda: How to prevent the colonies from forming a New Alliance."  
  
Inside, Treize was thinking "After all those peaceful years, the Federation Armed Forces of today knows nothing about war. No doubt only one organization can determine the future of Earth. Only Oz could..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Back on the beach, Relena has taken the chance to pull the body away from the waters, and peeked into the suit. "He's still a teenager..." Relena breathed as the figure awakes. "Don't move... a small med team is coming."  
  
The figure suddenly stands up and covers his suit's opening. "Did you see it?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Relena asked, startled.  
  
"Over there!" a distant figure, recognizable as one of the medics she called.  
  
The figure suddenly puts his hands over a button on his suit. Nothing happens at first, so he punches the button. A small muffled explosion is heard, but nothing can be seen.  
  
"Hurry!" one of the medics said as he rushes with his partner down the stairs towards the beach, when suddenly the boy launches himself towards the pair. They were quickly pushed and shoved out of the way as the boy kicked them down the stairs and hijacks the car that they drove there.  
  
Relena quickly runs after him, pausing a while to check on the medics to see that they are fine, and stops at the top of the stairs, watching the disappearing figure of the car fade.  
  
"I am... I'm Relena Darlian. And you're...?" she asks, feeling that she knows him from somewhere. A faint sense of déjà vu filled her, and just as she could feel something, a memory, perhaps, her watch suddenly shook with a small 'buzz' and she looked down. She immediately enters the other small van that the medics drove, and rides home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
In an OZ base near Guam, everything was quiet. The solders were casually looking at the radar when suddenly explosions sound.  
  
"What the...?!" the senior officer asked. "Enemy attack?!"  
  
That was the last thing he ever said as the control tower became the target of a flying shield, fired from the black MS. Inside of the Gundam holding a large beam scythe, the brown haired pilot recorded "This is Duo. Primary mission completed. Now I might as well play around with these guys for a bit longer!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
At the Dover spaceport, things were chaotic to say the least. Screams of dying solders could be heard as a MS trampled through it.  
  
"This is the Spaceport!" the frantic pilot yelled into the radio. "We're under attack!"  
  
"A surprise attack?" another pilot asked, his eyes a bit wild. "Who the hell is it?!"  
  
As they speak, a red and orange MS of a different design to theirs appeared from behind some smoke. Its eyes glowed green as energy pulsed through its systems. The trademark face of a Gundam can been seen slowly as the smoke dissipates. The fact that it was holding a rather large beam Gatling gun mounted on the shield.  
  
"I have no idea..." the first pilot said as he stared at the MS.  
  
"Well, now that they've seen me..." the pilot said, firing its heavy arsenal of weapon into the group, "I have no choice. I thought destroying the spaceport was enough... But now I have to destroy you."  
  
After demolishing the group, he flips a switch on the side of his control panel, and stated, "Battle record: No. 001. Recorder... let's just say Trowa for now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the Arabian Desert, bunches of MS were looking for the site where a shuttlecraft has landed. Using modified Zaku IIs, they started combing the desert.  
  
"Are you sure this is the area where the enemy fighter fell?" Pilot of 01, the leader asked.  
  
"Yes." One of his officers replied, pointing towards an area the plane was last located.  
  
"I don't see anything." The leader replied. "What the...? What's happening?!"  
  
Suddenly, the sand around the group started to shift as figures emerged from what was sand dunes. Brown Maganacs appeared after the sand ran off the body of the sleek MS, with their weapons pointed towards the trapped group.  
  
"It's the enemy! Enemy attack!" the second exclaimed, bring up his weapon.  
  
"Are we surrounded?" the leader asked as the small group of Zakus stopped back to back. "It was a trap!"  
  
"Commander!" the second yelled, pointing his MS' hand towards a figure in front.  
  
"What?!" the leader exclaims, seeing the MS up close.  
  
It was of a similar configuration of those that has attacked the bases, even though the squad didn't know that. The most distinguished feature of this Gundam is the fact that it supports a pair of heavy blades it was holding, one in each hand.  
  
"Drop your weapons and surrender. I have no intention of harming you." The blond haired pilot said through the speakers of his Gundam.  
  
"FIRE! FIRE!!!!" the leader said, opening fire at the Gundam without any luck.  
  
The Gundam didn't give them a second chance as it activated its heat blades and desicively destroyed each and every Zaku.  
  
"This is Quatre." The pilot of the Gundam reported. "The Commander's Suit has been destroyed." He looked down at the pile of scrap near his Gundam's feet. "I told you to surrender..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
In Eastern China, what looks like the remains of an OZ base can been seen against the horizon. Smoke can be seen coming out from the destroyed buildings.  
  
Walking slowly away, a Gundam can be seen with its beam glaive hung from its back and dragon fang armed on its arms. It trampled over some light jeeps as it made its way through the forest.  
  
Inside, the black haired pilot frowned and checked for his next destination. "I'm Wufei. I won't hide or run away until I win this war."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
The Alliance supply base near Victoria wasn't looking any better either. Because it was only a supply base, it wasn't as heavily armed as the Victoria base, but it held quite a number of Alliance units and OZ Suits.  
  
Most of the units were destroyed and in rubble, but there were a small pocket of OZ and Alliance units holding out in a building.  
  
"Do you know what attacked us?" one of the OZ solders asked from inside his Leo.  
  
"I don't know... it happened so suddenly!" An Alliance solder replied, frightened.  
  
"Let's go out, and blast whatever it is that attacked us!" an OZ solder exclaimed, commanding his MS to rise.  
  
"But we don't even know where the enemy is!" Another Alliance solder despairingly said.  
  
"You don't have to look for me anymore." A distorted voice said, echoing in the building.  
  
"What?" "Where?" "Stay in a circle!" the bunch exclaimed as a shadowed MS appeared.  
  
At first sight, this Gundam was like the one seen in the previous bases. Some differences, like it doesn't have the same cockpit 'torso', or the exhausts. It was also missing the shield, and does not support the pair of wings on its back. Instead, there was a tri-wing, stretching a V shape towards the sides of the shoulder and one down below the back. There also was a pair of large bulges on the back besides and below the 'wings', that seemed to extend as the pilots watched, and move below the arms.  
  
In the torso area, were a slight bulge of the cockpit, and in the center was a red gem. Along the side were small ripples that can be identified as vents, but only barely. The shoulders were slightly pointed, but rather wide for any other MS, and the arms were normal as much as the solders could see, but a shimmering field could be seen in the dark against its left arm.  
  
The legs had these slight 'pods' that seemed to close as the dust around the Gundam settled. Thrusters could be heard at the back of the legs as it suddenly brought up its right arm, which held a slightly smaller, single barrel beam rifle as the one shot down from the sky.  
  
Immediately, the pack of MS and tanks opened fire at it and just as quickly, it heft its left arm across its body. Arcs of light danced across the beam shield as the bullets dissolved across the energy field.  
  
The back of the shoulders suddenly seemed flip open as small little oval shaped things flew out, and around the shielding and fired at the group. Energy shot from the funnels and created holes through the titanium alloy like Swiss cheese.  
  
Engaging all its engines, the Gundam proceeded to systematically destroying all the Alliance and OZ units at the supply deposit, and blowing up the supplies themselves.  
  
"X reporting." The pilot said. "Alpha and I are heading back to base. Have a nice bath ready for me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Back on Zech's ship, the officers were having a 'heated' discussion.  
  
"What's taking the undersea unit so long?" the first officer asked, getting annoyed. "They said they'll be here in two hours."  
  
"What?" a second officer asked, also feeling annoyed. "Are they having a break or something?"  
  
"Take it easy." Zechs said as he opened an envelope in his hands. "That Mobile Suit's not going anywhere. Besides, this sea trench is very deep. It'll take quite some time for the Navy to search it anyways."  
  
"But..." the second officer started.  
  
Taking out the sheets from inside the envelope, he proceeded to lay the pictures on the table. "And," Zechs interrupted, "I have something interesting here."  
  
The officers closed in on the table and looked at the pictures. "This is..." the second officer asked.  
  
"Taken by an OZ spy aircraft." Zechs replied, pointing. "What do you think? It looks just like the one we fought the other day, doesn't it?"  
  
"So, there's another one?" the first officer asked.  
  
"And that's not all." Zechs continued. "I just got this report: Two major OZ facilities, a Mobile Suit factory, a spaceport as well as a recovery unit like us looking for a fallen object, and an Alliance supply deposit that had Mobile Suits heading towards the Victoria Base have been destroyed by unknown enemy units."  
  
"So, there's five more?" the second officer asked, a bit afraid.  
  
"No. One of them could have been the one that has been attacking our units, the one in the Alliance supply deposit if I had to guess, even before Operation M started. Including the one that fell down into the sea, there's only five." Zechs said, shifting through his files.  
  
"Five? Five other Gundams?" the officer almost yelled.  
  
"I guess we were lucky." Zechs said in a flat voice. "We seem to be the only ones who encountered a Gundam and are still alive."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
The next day at St. Gabriel High, Relena was walking into the courtyard when she heard some of her friends talking.  
  
"Well, isn't it a shame Relena wasn't around for the first day of the new semester?"  
  
"It can't be helped." Her friend Jamie put in. "She just got home yesterday."  
  
"Isn't it nice, though? I wish I could go into space one day."  
  
"Well, a wealthy father - that's all it takes." Another student added.  
  
"By the way," Jamie said, "tomorrow is Relena's birthday."  
  
"That's right! I wonder who's been invited to Relena's party this year?"  
  
As the girl said that, Relena reached the bunch and started to greet each of them.  
  
"Hi Relena!" they all chorused.  
  
"Good morning!" Relena said as they started to walk into the school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Later that day, there were about to talk about their new curriculum introduced to them when the teacher walks in with a boy in tow.  
  
Relena immediately recognizes him as the boy she helped at the beach yesterday, and whispered, "That boy..."  
  
The teacher walked to the front of the class and waved her hands a bit. "Please quiet down." She said, while gesturing the boy to step forwards. "I would like to introduce you to a new student."  
  
"Heero Yuy. Pleased to meet you." Heero said, looking towards the class in general, but keeping an eye on Relena.  
  
Relena, on the other hand, couldn't keep her eyes off of him. "That's him. That's the boy, but I feel as if know him." She thought, "And not just from yesterday..."  
  
The teacher continued "Heero, why don't you sit next to Relena? If you have any questions, she will be glad to help you." Heero proceeds to walk towards Relena, while the teacher turns to the blackboard with her notebook. "Now let's start the class."  
  
When Heero is near Relena, she stands up, and politely says "Nice to meet you, Heero. My name is Relena."  
  
Heero just ignores her, but careful not to be impolite and raise suspicion, as he walks up to his seat and sits down, opening his books.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Later in the afternoon, Relena took out one of her remaining invitations and walked up to Heero, who was looking at the sky from the roof.  
  
Jamie was standing off to the side with a curious look on her face as she studied the new student, Heero, when she noticed Relena walking towards him. "Uh... Relena..." she started, but not before Relena reached the boy.  
  
"This is for you." Relena said, holding out the birthday invitation card. "I'm having a birthday party tomorrow. I hope you can come and join us."  
  
Behind her, her friends, minus Jamie, applauds at the pair, knowing that they will have another friend if all goes well.  
  
All doesn't go well as Heero takes the invitation, looks at the envelope, and tears it apart.  
  
Somewhere inside Relena, a cold part of her mind touches her. She chocks as she fights to keep the tears inside her. "It's..." she chokes, unconsciously whispering, "why."  
  
She suddenly feels a hand wiping her tears, and she looks up to find Heero gently caressing her. She smiles, and the cold part of her retracts into the darkness of her soul.  
  
He then walks across to the exit. But when he passes Relena, he says, for her ears only, "I will kill you."  
  
The cold part of her mind reaches out again, but this time, before leaving, it whispers something into her mind.  
  
Relena smiled coldly. Even if her friends had seen that smile, they would have never thought it was possible for a person such as Relena to smile like that. It was not a false smile that she is used to giving to the press. It was not the smile that she used when she had to smile, in spite of what she felt. It was a predatory smile that would run even Heero's blood cold; a smile of promised death.  
  
All this happened before Heero was behind her. Her smile never leaving her face, she replied in the same volume, her voice full of amusement, "You're welcome to try."  
  
With that, her smile melted into one that she used when she was sad, yet hiding it, and turned towards her friends, leaving a stunned, and slightly bewildered Heero (which means he just glared at her for a moment longer than he usually would have) standing in the spot he reached before hearing the death threat reflected back to him. 


	3. Angel's Leave

Disclaimers: Read Chapter 1! I'm not about to repeat myself over and over and over again!  
  
Notes: Thanks for everyone who wrote a review for me! I feel so LOVED! (gag ^^;;;) Oh well. I'll write faster if there are more reviews!!!  
  
Also, big thanks to those people that had beta-read this chapter. If I didn't use your changes, well, I'm sure there's a good reason for it!  
  
Some of you might have noticed that what I wrote is basically what happened in the TV series, with some slight changes. That's because the impact of the MS Alpha Gundam, as you should know by now, isn't large yet. It only took out little things, and the destruction of the Supply Depot is still little, compared to the other Gundams. (I mean, taking out BASES, and SPACEPORTS...)  
  
By now, you should also be getting some clues as to what I changed/played around, and even who X is. If not... well, you'll know soon enough!  
  
I also have Alpha's stats, but I won't be uploading them for a while. I want to see if you can guess what armory this baby has... ^^v I'll tell you one thing though, this isn't just Gwing tech!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Operation Meteor is an operation created by the colonies to fight back against the oppression of the United Earth Sphere Alliance (EUSA). Five mobile suits made from the strongest substance known to man, Gundanium, and with the base blueprints of the legendary Mobile Suit known as Gundams, bring hope to the colonies for a brighter future promised by their dead leader, Heero Yuy.  
  
Unfortunately, this plan was discovered by the UESA, and a race against time begins as Oz, the secret police force behind WF, also steps up its timetable to take advantage of Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.  
  
Unknown to either faction, a third force has slowly begun their agenda of peace and destruction with it's own Gundam made from technology of the past. Built by a hidden power, its goals are shadowy at best, and even more obscure than those of OZ.  
  
It is After Colony 195, and powers that seek peace in their own image are about to create a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the known universe. A time of chaos and beginnings, to bring an end of the past.  
  
Gundam Wing: Psychosis  
  
Chapter 3: Angel's Leave  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Jamie was furious.  
  
First, her assignment to protect Relena was in danger from this boy that had appeared from thin air.  
  
Secondly, she didn't like the fact that Heero had insulted Relena by tearing up her invitation.  
  
Thirdly, she had thought she could beat the new student in fencing, one of her better abilities.  
  
"I saw it, Heero". Jamie panted, "You tearing up Relena's invitation in front of her eyes."  
  
Heero didn't respond. Instead, he slashed viciously across Jamie's chest, just missing by an inch.  
  
"Why did you do such a cruel thing?" Jamie continued mustering up all her righteousness while parrying a half-lunge from Heero. "As a classmate of hers, I disapprove of what you did to her. As a friend," she charged lunged again, "I cannot let you get away without consequences." Heero parries. "Don't you think that was shameful?"  
  
Heero then did does a complex move that Jamie was barely able to block, and twists his wrist while Jamie was blocking.  
  
She didn't stand a chance.  
  
The foil flew from her hands as Heero's foil crashed through the protective mask and through the other side, barely missing her face.  
  
"Next time," Heero says as he slowly withdrew the foil from the stiff Jamie, "Tell me ahead of time." He started to walk away, taking his gloves off. "I'll decline the invitation instead."  
  
"Is that Heero?" one of Relena's friends asked.  
  
"Yes, that's him." Another replied.  
  
"He's pretty good, huh?" the first one asked, looking at Heero's disappearing back. "He doesn't look like it though..."  
  
Jamie slowly got up from her knees after retrieving her foil. Her mask deflected any light from reaching her face. A drop of tear slid from the mask to the floor, mixed with the sweat across her face.  
  
Slowly, she looked up, with anger in her eyes, at the disappearing back of the boy who defeated her. "Heero Yuy." She hissed. "I shall have my revenge for this and the dishonor you've brought upon that name."  
  
With a swipe of her foil, she walked off, aware that nobody else had heard her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At a naval base in Eastern Asia, an UESA commander was currently pacing around the command center. Every minute or so, he would look at one of his officers and they would shake their heads.  
  
"What are they doing?" The commander stormed. "The aircraft carrier is not designed to carry Mobile Suits. It takes time to unload them all." His hands flapped in the air in frustration. "Just throw them into the water as quickly as possible - ALL of them!"  
  
"Commander," one of the officers sitting in front of a viewscreen said, "there is a call from Lt. Zechs of the Special Unit."  
  
The commander turned and walked over and leaned over the officer's shoulders. "What does Treize's boy want?" he sneered.  
  
The viewscreen flashed and Zechs' face appeared. "It seems you're having some difficulties with the off-loading."  
  
The commander whipped his finger at the view-screen and said, "That's none of your business."  
  
"I know this is none of my business." Zechs retorted in an even tone. "I'm just afraid, for your sake, that if you waste too much time here, it'll affect your next evaluation."  
  
The commander's cheeks became flame red at the remark, and he yelled, "Don't threaten me!"  
  
"To tell you the truth," Zech said, completely ignoring the commander's outburst, "we are also having some troubles down here. Out new undersea carrier has some engine trouble."  
  
Zechs was standing in front of a view-screen looking at the commander. The crew around him is looked curiously at their commanding officer.  
  
"I told them not to waste money on that piece of crap." The commander muttered under his breath, ignoring the fact that Zechs can hear him.  
  
"As a favor," Zechs continued, "can we repair our ship on your deck?"  
  
"On top of my aircraft carrier?" the commander asked, a strange look entering his eyes.  
  
"Yes." Zechs replied. "In return, we will let you use out state-of-the-art undersea Mobile Suits, Pisces and Cancer."  
  
"I see." The commander said in a shrewd voice, and so thought. "You're trying to bribe me, for not telling the higher-ups about your engine trouble, aren't you?"  
  
For a moment, Zechs said nothing, only smiling slightly. Then Zechs nodded and asked, "So what do you say?"  
  
The commander looked piercingly at Zechs through the viewscreen before agreeing. "Deal. Come aboard!" He said giving the command to his staff.  
  
"Thank you." Zechs said and cut the transmissions.  
  
A nearby soldier walked up to Zechs and asked, "Lt. Zechs, what engine trouble are you talking about?"  
  
"All it takes is a humble offer to get him to cooperate with us seriously." Zechs replied, a bit impishly. "We'll take the treasure, so get going and *create* the trouble!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In Relena's afternoon class, the girls were standing in front of the teacher, all dressed in a gowns designed especially for each of them. Jamie and Relena were standing together; one dressed in a light green dress that extended below the knees, and the other one wearing a ballroom gown that was pearl white.  
  
Jamie was not looking too happy at the teacher, while Relena had a cool mask of self-confidence on her face. Glancing around, Jamie noticed that Heero wasn't in the class.  
  
"Everyone?" The teacher said, gathering their attention. "Are you all here?" Nobody said anything. "Okay, then let's start. We are going to study how to waltz today."  
  
"Do you know where Heero is?" Jamie asked Relena.  
  
Relena looked down at her watch for a moment, from where it was hidden deeply within the folds of her gown and said, "He's probably messing with the computers."  
  
Jamie glanced curiously at Relena before shrugging and concentrating on the day's class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Inside a computer room within the school, a figure could be seen in front of a monitor. On the screen, military data that was, and will, never be released can be seen was flashing around.  
  
"This will do it." The figure said. "Anti-undersea-carrier torpedo... Radio control. Heat seeking systems... The Naval Arsenal..."  
  
He paused for a moment, checking a map. "It's nearby..." He finally said, and returned his concentration on the computer. "Now, to take care of my records..."  
  
Putting a disk into the computer, he began typing furiously.  
  
"Heero Yuy - Tuition: cleared. Boarding expenses: cleared. Admission fees: cleared. Parents' financial background: no problem."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At the end of the day, Relena and her friends were walking out of the school, talking about the party that would take place later on at her house.  
  
Jamie was talking about how much fun they would have dancing and 'after party events', while Relena had a preoccupied look.  
  
Reaching her car, Pagan opened the door for her as Relena prepared to stepped in, with Jamie in tow.  
  
"So, Relena," one of her friends confirmed, "we'll see you at your house in a few hours." When Relena didn't reply, the girl asked "Relena?"  
  
"Relena, what's wrong?" Jamie asked tentively.  
  
"It's your birthday," another put in, "you should be happy."  
  
"Cheer up, Relena!" another friend said.  
  
Relena turned around to face her friends and put on a smile for her friends. "Thank you, everyone."  
  
At the same time, Heero was sneaking into the naval base under a car. He hung on loosely as he prepared to let go.  
  
Relena is in her car, sitting besides Jamie as she thinks about Heero. "A boy with secrets..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Heero opening a door to a warehouse he knew that holds the parts he sought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"With so many secrets..." Relena continues to think.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Finding the radios, Heero started modifying them to his specifications.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"And... I know them...?" Relena whispers, catching the attention of Jamie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Heero then double-checked to see if his modifications would hold together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"That's why... that's why he did what he did?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Relena?" Jamie asks, curious that her friend was talking to herself.  
  
"Oh!" Relena nearly exclaims, as she was startled out of her reverie. "Nothing. I was just thinking... of a new suspense novel I read!"  
  
"Oh." Jamie says, not really believing her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
At the warehouse, he clenched the device he made to attach to the missles and carefully placed it in the seat beside him. As he was exiting the warehouse district, Heero thought back on his plan. "If some of these hit the Gundam directly, that'll trigger the self-destruction system. I have to destroy it before it falls into the OZ's hands." Clenching his hands around the steering wheels, his singled out one thought. "I have to do it before they can capture it." 


	4. The Gundam Called Death

Notes: Well, you can expect things to go differently after this. Not too big a difference that the story will go haywire, but different enough... Heheheh.... I love being the writer.  
  
Oh, I also do own Jamie, cause she is one of my original characters. I would say that this Relena is also one of my creations, as Relena, the real one, could and would not do a lot of things mine can and will. Or rather had.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Operation Meteor is an operation created by the colonies to fight back against the oppression of the United Earth Sphere Alliance (EUSA). Five mobile suits made from the strongest substance known to man, Gundanium, and with the base blueprints of the legendary Mobile Suit known as Gundams, bring hope to the colonies for a brighter future promised by their dead leader, Heero Yuy.  
  
Unfortunately, this plan was discovered by the UESA, and a race against time begins as Oz, the secret police force behind WF, also steps up its timetable to take advantage of Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.  
  
Unknown to either faction, a third force has slowly begun their agenda of peace and destruction with it's own Gundam made from technology of the past. Built by a hidden power, its goals are shadowy at best, and even more obscure than those of OZ.  
  
It is After Colony 195, and powers that seek peace in their own image are about to create a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the known universe. A time of chaos and beginnings, to bring an end of the past.  
  
Gundam Wing: Psychosis  
  
Chapter 4: The Gundam called Death  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the underwater vessel commanded by Zechs, launch sequences were being prepared while sonar and other equipment were used to search for the downed Gundam.  
  
"Lt. Zechs," one of the officers reported, "we've got a metallic response at 180,000 ft. below the surface."  
  
"Alright then." Zechs commanded. "Launch Cancer and Pisces."  
  
"Sir!" the officer that reported the finding said. "Please, let me go."  
  
"Are you sure?" Zechs asked, concerned about his crew. "Underwater is more difficult than up in space."  
  
"I understand." The officer solemnly said. "But I'd like to do this myself."  
  
Zechs thought for a moment. His mind was running around the fact that the Gundam might still be dangerous, even if it was missing it's its pilot, but in the end, he ave in to the rational side of his thoughts. "All right." He said. "Good luck."  
  
Secretly, he thought "You may need it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Stand by." The officer from the command bridge said as he activated the systems in his Pisces.  
  
"After Pisces," he commanded, "Cancer will be launched. I will be in charge."  
  
"Roger!" the pilots of the Cancers reported as the Pisces was launched.  
  
Right after, a pair of Cancers was set into place and dropped into the ocean. The trio dove through the water and were about to correct their settings when their radar picked up multiple Marine Mobile Suits heading towards the last known location of the Gundam.  
  
"Lt. Zechs," the second Cancer pilot said through the communication channels, "it's the Marines Mobile Suits."  
  
"Damn that Commander!" Zechs swore. "Did he read my mind?"  
  
Just as he was about to tell the pilots that he was going to distract the Commander while they get away with the loot, a distant explosion was heard. It took Zechs a second before he realized that he was hearing it from the communication with the pilot.  
  
"An explosion?" he asked, a bit bewildered.  
  
The voice of the officer from before reported, "The Mobile Suits behind us are being destroyed one after another!"  
  
"Stop the ship." Zechs ordered the helmsmen before turning back to the comm. system and demanding, "I want to know what's going on!"  
  
A few more explosions were heard across the comm. link. Shockwaves scrambled the lines for a moment before Zechs regained contact.  
  
"What about the Pisces and Cancer?" the officer asked, gesturing vaguely towards the Marine Mobile Suits.  
  
"We'll let them go on ahead." Zechs said, snapping at his officers for more readout on the situation. Looking at the radar, he muttered, "What is happening...?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A pair of Cancers operated by the Marine officers were dodging the bubbles that suddenly appeared. Shining his forward light into the haze, he cautiously inched forward.  
  
As the bubble cleared, only debris from MS that was in front appeared before him. He quickly patched in a comm. channel to the Marine. "Enemy attack! An unidentified enemy has..." And that was all he could get before a green flash zoomed across his screen and cut through the entire MS, causing it to explode.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the aircraft carrier above, the officers were frantic as they kept receiving getting reports of their MS exploding and under enemy attack.  
  
"We've lost contact with all the Mobile Suits!" The communications officer yelled across the room.  
  
The Commander stood still for a moment before issuing an order. "Drop all the depth charges into the area!"  
  
"But Lt. Zechs' undersea carrier is also down there!" another officer exclaimed, a bit nervous at attacking an OZ carrier.  
  
"I don't care!" replied the commander heatedly. "That weasel might be the one *responsible* for this mess! FIRE!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In Zechs' underwater carrier, the crew members were feeling the shockwaves of the depth charges all over their bodies.  
  
"The fleet opened fire!" a soldier reported, stating the obvious.  
  
"What is he doing?!" Zechs nearly yelled in frustration.  
  
"I hear explosions!" The pilot of the Cancer shouted through the comm. channel. "What is going on?"  
  
"Be careful," Zechs said into the mike, "the enemy seems to be in the area."  
  
"You mean... that Gundam is still functional?"  
  
"I don't think so." Zechs replied, a bit uncertainly. "But watch for it."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
On the aircraft carrier, the Commander was gloating over how the enemy unit must have been destroyed. "How was that?!" he sneered towards the window. "Nothing could have survived that massive attack!"  
  
Laughing a bit, he was about to turn around to order his officers to open a channel with Zechs when suddenly a green swipe was seen trailing across the command deck of a parallel ship. "What the...?!"  
  
Seconds later, the whole deck exploded and a MS was seen through the thinning smoke. Its black paint and glowing green scythe weapon identified it as one of the Gundams that had arrived from space.  
  
"Die..." the boy pilot declared. "Anyone who sees me must die."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At the Darlian house, Relena Darlian walked down the long staircase of her home. Her graceful movements quickly caught the eyes of everyone within the ballroom.  
  
As soon as she felt she had everyone's attention, she stopped and said, "Thank you all for coming to my party today. I am very happy to see you all."  
  
"Happy Birthday Relena!" Everyone exclaimed. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Everyone," Relena said, near tears, "thank you."  
  
Jamie ran up to Relena and whispered in her ear, "We'll be waiting in the back room when the party is over!"  
  
Then, winking at Relena, she returned to the party, leaving a rather deep shade of red on the poor birthday girl's face.  
  
Moments later, everyone had gone back to what they were doing while Christina and John Darlian walked down beside their daughter.  
  
Christina held onto John's shoulder in a possessive grasp. "Dear," she half begged, "do you really have go leave now?" She then turned to Relena. "Can't you stay just a bit longer? For Relena?"  
  
"Father..." Relena half whined in a soft voice.  
  
"Relena..." John said, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry, Relena. But you know what I have to do..."  
  
Blinking, Relena smiled warmly. "Don't be, Father. I understand." She tiptoed to kiss her father on the cheeks. "I'm not a child anymore. I haven't been for a long time. You take care of yourself. We don't..."  
  
Just then, a folder her father was holding tipped and a few photographs slipped onto the floor. Relena and John each bent down to pick the pictures up when Relena noticed them to be pictures of a whitish red streak in the air. Just like meteorites.  
  
"Those pictures..." Relena said as she moved her head to catch a better glimpse at her father.  
  
Looking straight at Relena, John made a small nod as a radio nearby flared to life. "Next: According to a Defense Department spokesman, the five meteors expected to hit the Earth have apparently all burned up while entering the atmosphere." The toneless reporter droned. "Also, the conspiracy theory regarding the colony alliance turned out to be just a false rumor."  
  
Relena glared at the radio as if her glaze could melt it. Inside her mind, a rather savage thought emerged. "A bunch of lies... I know Heero was in that falling object." It was as if a key was turned within her mind, and she could hear a small clicking sound. "But then, why would Heero be sent here to Earth?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
On a Bayside highway, a classmate of Relena was riding his motorbike towards the Darlian compound. "Damn! I'm late for Relena's party!"  
  
Suddenly, a siren was heard from behind as it rushed passed him. Swearing slightly, he looked into the driver's seat of what he identified as the Darlian family emblem on the side and saw the new exchange student, Heero Yuy, driving.  
  
"Was that Heero?" He wondered to himself as the disappearing speck left a small trail of dust. "It couldn't be..."  
  
Inside the car, Heero looked at a small instrument on his watch and swore. "OZ is already on the way..." he thought. "Can I make it?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Inside the Crescent Circus, a young man with green eyes and brown hair sticking forward in a strange manner was talking to the ringmaster. Cathrine Bloom, a brown haired, blue eyed circus performer was peeking from the tent behind them.  
  
"What?" the ringmaster mused. "You wanna join us? You've got any experience?"  
  
The young man gave the ringmaster a sheet of paper with the name Trowa Barton and other recommendations on it.  
  
The ringmaster took a glance at it and snorted. "This doesn't tell me anything!"  
  
Trowa merely turned to a cage where a lion was resting. He walked confidently towards the cage and extended his hand, palm forwards, to the now growling lion. Behind him, the ringmaster looked at him curiously  
  
As the lion approached, it growled at Trowa for a moment before sniffing his hand. Moments later, its face softened and it began to lick the hand.  
  
Cathrine gasped at the courage, and the ability of this mysterious young man, and thought, "Who is he...?"  
  
The ringmaster stared in shock as the ferocious beast became a docile animal under Trowa's hand. "How... how did you do that?" he asked, a bit awed.  
  
Trowa petted the lion gently and said, with a distant look, "They never attack anyone who's not a threat. Animals are very straightforward."  
  
Turning away to practice, Cathrine thought, "A strange boy..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Out in the desert, camouflaged tents were set up for humans and to cover MS alike. A man dressed in a butler's uniform walked up to a sandy haired young boy, holding with a tray and a drink on it.  
  
"Master Quatre," the butler said, "I brought you something to drink."  
  
Quatre looked up with his teal colored eyes and nodded slightly. "Thank you. Put it over there, please."  
  
"How do you like Earth so far?" The butler asked after putting the cup down.  
  
"Wonderful. Great. It's really overwhelming." Quatre responded, feeling how small and insignificant humans really were. "The Earth... It's so beautiful..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in a forest, a truck pulled to a stop in front of a young man. He had black hair, deep black eyes, and a pale-yellowish skin complexion. In his hands he held an unidentifiable black briefcase.  
  
A pair of men opened the doors and stepped out. One stood besides the truck, checking out the goods, while the other one held a clipboard and walked towards the boy.  
  
"You W?" the man asked, handing the clipboard to the boy.  
  
The boy nodded curtly while reading the clipboard then handed over the briefcase. "Thank you."  
  
"Where do you want me to unload the stuff?" the man besides the truck asked.  
  
"Here's good." The man with the briefcase said while unlocking the truck with its cargo.  
  
"Right here?" the first man asked while complying with the one with the money. "Are you sure you want to leave such an enormous amount of weapons with a boy of that age here?"  
  
"Don't ask any questions." The man with the money says said as he opened the truck door and put the briefcase inside. "We've got our money." He then saluted sharply before saying "Good luck."  
  
Wufei bowed politely, saying, "Sorry for your trouble." 


	5. Abduction!

Author's Notes: Ah... week 3 since I started this fanfic... a month old and I got 5 chapters.  
  
I like, I like! ^^  
  
Come on! I LIKE review! You can either send it to my email: senranda@yahoo.ca or just a review would be fine!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Operation Meteor is an operation created by the colonies to fight back against the oppression of the United Earth Sphere Alliance (EUSA). Five mobile suits made from the strongest substance known to man, Gundanium, and with the base blueprints of the legendary Mobile Suit known as Gundams, bring hope to the colonies for a brighter future promised by their dead leader, Heero Yuy.  
  
Unfortunately, this plan was discovered by the UESA, and a race against time begins as Oz, the secret police force behind WF, also steps up its timetable to take advantage of Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.  
  
Unknown to either faction, a third force has slowly begun their agenda of peace and destruction with it's own Gundam made from technology of the past. Built by a hidden power, its goals are shadowy at best, and even more obscure than those of OZ.  
  
It is After Colony 195, and powers that seek peace in their own image are about to create a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the known universe. A time of chaos and beginnings, to bring an end of the past.  
  
Gundam Wing: Psychosis  
  
Chapter 5: Abduction!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At the Darlian household, Relena was feeling mediocre at most. Her mind just wasn't there at the party, even when her friends had brought in this huge birthday cake in front of her.  
  
"Relena," Jamie said, smiling, "blow it out." Making some shooing motions towards the people around the cake, she repeated. "Go ahead, Relena. Blow out the candles."  
  
Relena smiled for her audience. She knew this was important to them, so she amused them and walked over to the cake. Just when she was approaching the cake, a male student burst in from the doors and looked at the scene.  
  
"Ah..." he sighed, "I guess I made the main event just in time." Reaching behind him, he walked over to her and brought out a small box and passed it to her. "Happy Birthday, Relena."  
  
Relena gently took the box and said, "Thank you."  
  
"Oh, Relena?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does Heero work for you?" He probed. Then he immediately continued. "I mean, your family?"  
  
Relena looked curiously at him, and for a moment, her eyes clouded with a strange sort of wariness. "Work for my family? I don't think so, mother?"  
  
Christina shook her head and said, "Not that I know of... Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, Heero isn't here..." he started, "And I just saw someone who looked like him drive one of your family's med cars..."  
  
Before he even finished, Relena blurted out "Where's he heading?!"  
  
"Ah..." the boy and everyone else looked at her for a sec. "I guess he was heading towards the military port..."  
  
Without even saying thank you, though she took the time to blow out all the candles, she rushed through one of the doors and disappeared from the room, with Jamie lingering behind her at the door. She looked out for a moment and caught a glimpse of Relena doing what seemed to be ripping off the bottom of her blouse and disappearing into the wall before the next turn.  
  
Blinking, she shrugged and turned back to the people at the party who were mystified about why she left. "People, I think Relena just found true love!" She joked, and when they laughed at the joke, the party continued, albeit without the main character.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the Pisces and Cancer that were trying to salvage the Gundam, the two pilots were shining their deep-seas heavy-duty light across the ocean floor.  
  
Suddenly, one of the lights stopped against a metallic object. "That's the Leo." The pilot of the Pisces said. "But the Gundam... Where's the Gundam? It's strange. There's no other metallic response..."  
  
The other light twirled around and stopped on a white surface. "I found it!" The pilot of the Cancer exclaimed. "I can see it over here!"  
  
As the pair neared the disabled Gundam, the pilot of the Pisces said, "Great! Let's report it to Lt. Zechs."  
  
Moments later, Zechs was informed of their finding. "Is that so?" he asked, interested. "You've found it."  
  
"But I'm surprised." The pilot replied. "It's not damaged at all, compared to your Leo."  
  
Zechs thought for a second before saying, "Our enemy has created some incredible monsters..." he patched the external cameras of the Pisces to one of the screens in front of him. "But now, *we* can capture one of those monsters and learn all about it."  
  
He turned back to the pilot and smiled. "Watch out for the currents. We'll stay right here." With that, he turned off the com link.  
  
The Pisces turned to the Cancer and said, "Okay. Ready the wires and floats."  
  
"Roger."  
  
As they attached the wires, the Gundam suddenly started blinking in a red light. The two MS paused what they were doing and scanned the Gundam.  
  
"Wh-what is that?" the pilot of the Pisces asked as his MS got erratic readings from the Gundam. "A self-destruct system?!"  
  
Just as the other pilot was about to respond, a tube floated down from above. The two pilots were just about to see what it was when the item, which they quickly identified as a flare, exploded in a multitude of colors and blinded them.  
  
"What?!" the pilot shouted as he futilely tried to shield his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a dark figure appeared and a flash of green was identified as the eyes of a MS.  
  
"What is that light?!" the pilot continued to yell, ignorant that an enemy is was right behind his friend.  
  
"Enemy attack!" The pilot of the Cancer yelled as his MS shook with the force inflicted on it. "Enemy attack!!!!"  
  
That was the last thing he said as his Cancer exploded from the single strike made by the Gundam's beam scythe.  
  
When the pilot of the Pisces could see again, the Gundam had turned its head towards him with the beam scythe in front of him it held menacingly.  
  
"It... it CAN'T be!" he stammered as he triggered all his weapons to fire. "No thermal blade weapon can be used in water! DAMN YOU!"  
  
Time seemed to slow down as the missile pods spat out small red tubes that skimmed towards the Gundam and then lightly touching the armor...  
  
... before all exploding in brilliant flashes of light. The Gundam's arm loosened and the beam scythe floated away from it. All seemed to stop as the Gundam free-floated and finally crashed into the sea-bed.  
  
"I did it! I did it, Lt. Zechs!" the remaining pilot exclaims, not noticing that the Gundam has silently lifted its left arm. Moments later, a green energy blade erupted from the tip of the shield and was shot towards the remaining MS.  
  
Inside the black MS, Duo Maxwell rubbed his head as his scanners confirmed that all the OZ MS was destroyed. Rubbing his slightly hurt head, he muttered, "Damn! That's OZ's latest machine?!" Pressing a few buttons, he quickly scanned the wreckage. "Pretty good..."  
  
He suddenly noticed the flashing red Gundam on the ocean floor. "There's another new design?" He moved his Gundam to where the other one was laying. "Self-destruct system? That machine looks just like mine!"  
  
The Gundam gently took its scythe and turned it downwards. The blade seemed to rotate until it was also facing downwards and the black Gundam slowly allowed the beam scythe to descend upon a spot behind the Gundam.  
  
As the energy ate through the Gundanium alloy, the lights stopped flashing and the Gundam on the floor became dead to the world. "Even its self- destruct system is located in the same place." Duo mused to himself. "I guess I don't have to destroy this one. It can be my backup machine!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At the Marine base, explosions could be heard everywhere. Fire was burning in over half the cargo areas, and just the explosions destroyed more than 30% of the MS. The launch site for shuttles and such was strangely left alone. "Get someone to put out the fire in sector G!" someone yelled as another directed an effort to save people. No one noticed that there was a child-sized hole in the perimeter fence.  
  
Nor did anyone notice a figure in a tight skin suit slip by all the defenses.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Out by the port, Heero was on top of a trio of stacked missiles. In front of him was the small device he made, hooked into the missiles.  
  
"Freeze." A voice said from behind him.  
  
Strangely, Heero did stop what he was doing. Though voice that said the word was a cold and distant voice, it was one that he had heard before. But when he first heard it, the owner of the voice seemed to have more passion than most people.  
  
"What are you doing here? And who are you?" the voice continued to ask. Heero reached into his coat for a gun hidden there. That's when he heard the distinct *click* of a deadly weapon. "Those are torpedoes, aren't they?"  
  
Heero suddenly rolled forwards and whipped out a gun. Shooting at where the voice originated, he was disappointed to hear nothing except the bullet ricocheting off the walls.  
  
"Re.." he started to say when another bullet suddenly hit his shoulder and his grip on the gun loosened. It fell down from the missiles and with a splash, into the water.  
  
Heero, running out of options, quickly pressed a few buttons on the computer. Seconds later, a green light blinked on, and he was about to press the fire button when suddenly another gunshot rang, this time, hitting his left leg.  
  
Heero grunted and used his arms to grab on to the side of the missile. At the front of the pier stood a figure dressed in black with a priest's white collar. His sunglasses prevented him from being easily recognizable, but the long, braided, brown hair was a dead give-away.  
  
"I don't know what you think you're doing," the figure said, "but I can't let your hurt Deathscythe."  
  
Heero looked at him, then turned his head backwards to see if he could catch a glimpse of who had shot him at first.  
  
Duo followed his glaze when suddenly his watch beeped and Heero used the chance to push the button, which activated the navigation computer.  
  
The engines from the trio of rockets roared to life as it flung Heero like a lifeless doll towards the sea.  
  
Duo looked at the firing missiles and yelled, "What are you doing, bastard?!" he ignored the falling figure and ran back the way he came, hoping that his Gundam will be alright.  
  
"This is... the end..." Heero whispered. "Mission complete." He then fell into the water, and disappeared.  
  
The figure that was hidden within the shadows watched the whole exchange. With an unspoken word, the Gundam that attacked the supply base after mere moments after the fire started appeared from beneath the waves, holding the still body of Heero Yuy, and the inert Gundam he descended with.  
  
"Looks like I'll be having houseguests after all..." the figure said with a smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In Zechs' underwater carrier, the soldier double-checked his readings. "Lt. Zechs," he reported, "we can't restore communications with either Cancer or Pisces."  
  
Zechs sighed gravely before taking an angry look. "I see. No one who sees a Gundam ever gets away alive..." He pounded his fists on top of the table. "I will NOT accept that." 


	6. Unknown Enemies, Hidden Allies

Notes: Ah... back from my rest...  
  
Told you all that things would start getting 'hectic' soon.  
  
Small point before we start. I'm using Canadian spelling... so those down there in the United States, please don't flame me over that!  
  
*cracks knuckles* Onwards to chapter 6!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Operation Meteor is an operation created by the colonies to fight back against the oppression of the United Earth Sphere Alliance (EUSA). Five mobile suits made from the strongest substance known to man, Gundanium, and with the base blueprints of the legendary Mobile Suit known as Gundams, bring hope to the colonies for a brighter future promised by their dead leader, Heero Yuy.  
  
Unfortunately, this plan was discovered by the UESA, and a race against time begins as Oz, the secret police force behind WF, also steps up its timetable to take advantage of Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.  
  
Unknown to either faction, a third force has slowly begun their agenda of peace and destruction with it's own Gundam made from technology of the past. Built by a hidden power, its goals are shadowy at best, and even more obscure than those of OZ.  
  
It is After Colony 195, and powers that seek peace in their own image are about to create a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the known universe. A time of chaos and beginnings, to bring an end of the past.  
  
Gundam Wing: Psychosis  
  
Chapter 6: Unknown Enemies, Hidden Allies.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At the Khushrenada resort, Treize was currently holding a RA-93EX Assault Rifle, trained at a small target across from him.  
  
The RA-93 "Guss Shot" assault rifle is one of the standard weapons for all UESA soldiers. OZ, technically being part of UESA, has been armed with the weapon as part of the standard weaponry, along with the RP-32 "Pacifist" Semiautomatic assault rifle.  
  
The silver tipped RA-93 is a single barreled rifle with a maximum 200-meter range. It can be used with optical or electronic sights, and fires .30 Armor Piercing bullets. Holding a small amount of clip of 15 bullets, this weapon is the standard for snipers and support assault troopers alike.  
  
Treize aimed carefully at the target with his EX edition of the RA-93, having 300-meters range and firing a diamond tipped bullet per shot. A second passed before suddenly Trezie's eyes seemed to contract and he fired, the bullet shooting through the 3-inch industrial grade metal armors.  
  
"So..." Treize said to the open screen on his desk. "We're always one step behind them?"  
  
On the viewscreen, Zechs winced at the sharp whine of the recoil, but it was hidden underneath his mask. "Their true objective is still unclear to us." He sharply replied. "It's a natural result. If you want to take a chance, the next place you should watch for is the Mediterranean base."  
  
Trezie took aim at the metal dummy again. "Where all the Leo-types are being built." He thought over that for a moment before saying, "I'm sure the Federation Armed Forces are doing everything to find the enemy, but maybe it's time for us to give them some help."  
  
Zechs moved some papers around and picked one up. He double checked that he'd got the right one, then said, "Sending the Middle East Aries Unit to the area is one option. However," he paused while holding up the sheet, "considering the obvious difference in the Mobile Suit's performance, it will be difficult for us to operate with the Federation Armed Forces."  
  
"So..." Treize started when he noticed a slight ruffling in the bushes around the target. "You want to go? I can see in your expression that you want me to let you."  
  
A pheasant suddenly dashed out of the bushes, and Treize immediately shifted his aim and fired, killing the pheasant with a shot through the brain. "I'll be waiting for the good news, Zechs."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the underwater carrier, Zechs was reviewing some troubling news. "The Cancer is a state-of-the-art Underwater Mobile Suit of the OZ. And it was no match for a Gundam, even in water."  
  
"It's disappointing..." an officer said, eyes downcast. "Is it really so dangerous?"  
  
"I've lost a total of five trained men of mine." Shaking his head, Zechs continued. "That's five too many."  
  
"Then, lieutenant," the officer asked, "what should we do?"  
  
"We are going after every one of those Gundams." Zechs declared. "As for the investigation of the battle, let the Federation Navy take care of it."  
  
He picked up the loose sheet of paper on information on the Gundams. Looking down, he read the preciously little amount of information that the officers had been able to relay before being destroyed. "They always do things beyond our imagination..." he thought, "They don't seem to follow the same kind of tactics we usually use... Or any other groups use."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Breath rate: 27. Pulse: 57. Body temperature: 34.5 degrees and rising..."  
  
The steady droning of reports kept coming through the thinly opened lips of the doctor. He looked down into an adjacent room and at the young boy that had arrived from nearly drowning.  
  
So far, he was impressed.  
  
A young woman entered the room. Her brown curly hair and blue eyes stood out against her lush pale skin. "So, how's he doing?"  
  
"So far," the doctor stated, "he's still unconscious, but he should be waking soon."  
  
"Good. We need to confirm something with him, and we can't exactly read his mind, now can we?" the woman said.  
  
The doctor chuckled and said, "That's true Sally, but we're not sure if he's going to tell us anything. From the boy's body, we can tell that he's been through quite an amount of training."  
  
Sally cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Oh? What do you mean?"  
  
"That boy has a body that could easily beat X if he wanted to, and not only that," the doctor said, lifting a report for Sally to read, "but he has over 200 traces of small breaks in his bone, and yet the only visible scars on his body are from the shots that he took from the guns fired that day..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Inside the sealed room, Heero Yuy slowly woke to the sensation of being trapped. He closely regulated his breathing and heartbeat, being careful not to trigger the mechanical devices he knew would be there. "Am I captured...?" he thought, trying to recall the last thing he remembered. "The missiles... they must have failed."  
  
Getting a feel on his body, he found that he was still in the clothes he had been wearing that day, but there were iron cuffs around his wrist and leg that bound him to the 'bed'. He narrowly opened his eyes, fully expecting to see an Intensive Care Unit, maybe of at the Federation Naval Hospital, but was mildly surprised to see that it was a pitch-dark room with only a marginal amount of technology, telling him that he was NOT, in fact, in any Federation Hospital.  
  
Suddenly, a speaker squawked loudly and a female voice said, "I am Major Sally Po of the United Earth Sphere Alliance. Please, identify your mission. There is no need to hide the fact that you are awake. I repeat, we know you are awake."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"He's awake." The doctor said.  
  
"How'd you know?" Sally asked, looking down onto Heero from a barely lighted control room. "I can't tell the difference."  
  
"His eyes." The doctor simply said.  
  
Sally looked at the closed eyes of the boy. At first, she couldn't tell anything was different, but then found that the eyes no longer moved in the erratic sweeping of REM sleep.  
  
She grumped and said, "Guess it's time for introductions." Picking up a nearby microphone, she spoke into it. "I am Major Sally Po of the United Earth Sphere Alliance. Please, identify your mission. There is no need to hide the fact that you are awake. I repeat, we know you are awake."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At first, the figure down below said nothing, thinking over his options. Then, he opened his eyes and said, in a clear tone of voice, "I know you are lying. UESA," he pronounced each letter in such a way that it seemed to be a single word, "does not have any facilities like this. You haven't asked me who I am, so I will ask you now; who are you?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sally frowned slightly. "This boy knows too much." She thought, pressing the 'silent' button.  
  
"So... what are you going to tell him?" asked the doctor. "About PUDO and everything?"  
  
Running her hand through her hair, Sally frowned. "No. I'll tell him PUDO, but I don't think X would like us to tell him any more without her consent."  
  
The doctor shrugged. "Whatever. He's your charge."  
  
Sally smiled and nodded. "Yup. He's going to be trouble." Then she pressed the 'silent' button again, and spoke into the mike.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Heero was waiting patiently for his response. From the tone of the speaker's voice, he knew that she had an idea of who he was, and probably even his Gundam too. He needed to play for time until he could get it back.  
  
"Sorry to make you wait," the female voice, whom identified herself as Sally Po, "But all I can tell you is that I am, indeed, Sally Po, and I am part of PUDO." A small breath can be heard being taken, and then she rushed on. "Don't even *ask* what it stands for. If you can find it out, consider yourself lucky."  
  
A sudden hiss alerted him of the releasing of gases. He immediately took a deep breath and strained against his cuffs. A second later, they broke with a loud *CLANG* and he started towards where he identified as the door.  
  
Half a step later, his muscles suddenly contracted and he fell to the ground. Before losing consciousness, he heard Sally say, "You didn't actually think we'd use a knockout gas against you..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Heero struggled to regain consciousness as the gas' effects wore off on his enhanced body. He opened his eyes and looked into someone's blue eyes.  
  
Heero blinked a few times before believing what his eyes told him. He could see the blue eyes clearly, but only because they seemed to be glowing in the darkness.  
  
"Who are you..." Heero thought, his question reflecting off his own blue eyes.  
  
"I am..." the voice, whom he could tell was a she, "someone who would love to meet you."  
  
At that, his mind became foggy as his last sensation was someone kissing him on the lips, and his thought "But we are meeting..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
When Heero next woke, he was in the cockpit of his Gundam. All systems were shut down, and in front of his controls was a small card, with the letters 'PUDO': www.p_u_d_o_139.com "Information R Us." Flipping the card, the words "User: HYuy2 Password: Flyingwings" were written upon it.  
  
Heero stared at the card for a moment before sliding it into a compartment beside his controls. He was taught that information always came at with a price, but if someone wanted to give away information, who was he to argue?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Additional Notes: Well, PUDO is pronounced Pu-Do. If anyone can guess the acronym is for, I'll let him or her add a plot or even a character into this fic! 


	7. Dark Hopes

Hi... *waves wearily* I don't believe how busy a person can be until you try BEING busy...  
  
Oh well. Here's the next episode! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Operation Meteor is an operation created by the colonies to fight back against the oppression of the United Earth Sphere Alliance (EUSA). Five mobile suits made from the strongest substance known to man, Gundanium, and with the base blueprints of the legendary Mobile Suit known as Gundams, bring hope to the colonies for a brighter future promised by their dead leader, Heero Yuy.  
  
Unfortunately, this plan was discovered by the UESA, and a race against time begins as Oz, the secret police force behind WF, also steps up its timetable to take advantage of Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.  
  
Unknown to either faction, a third force has slowly begun their agenda of peace and destruction with it's own Gundam made from technology of the past. Built by a hidden power, its goals are shadowy at best, and even more obscure than those of OZ.  
  
It is After Colony 195, and powers that seek peace in their own image are about to create a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the known universe. A time of chaos and beginnings, to bring an end of the past.  
  
Gundam Wing: Psychosis  
  
Chapter 7: Dark Hopes  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Onboard Pegasus Class carrier 'Omron', Zechs and a bunch of OZ technicians were shuffling through some computer programs. On screen were mock Gundam units moving around.  
  
One of the technicians pointed at a Gundam. "This maneuver indicates that they are trying to tell us where they're heading on purpose. This is the one that emerged on the bank of the Yangzi River."  
  
Zechs rubbed his chin. "It's kind of slow. It may be a type without flying capabilities."  
  
The technician looked at his commanding officer. "But, are there so may different types?" he asked.  
  
"I think so, yes." Zechs replied. "But at the Corsica Base in the Mediterranean, we might well encounter one whose maneuvers are unclear. And, we may be able to destroy it right at the site."  
  
Looking back at the map, he presses a few buttons on the controls and the simulation zooms in to the Gundam the technician was pointing at. "This one by the Yangzi River... It won't show up at the ceremony in Corsica. It's heads straight up to the Federation's doorstep then backs away." Grinning, he comments, "It's rather cute as long as it's still visible."  
  
"Then," the technician asks, "Indus Supplement Base should be the next target."  
  
"I believe so." Zechs says, then clicking on a few more buttons, resulting with a big '?' on the screen. "We still have no clue as to where Unit 01 went. Be sure to keep an eye out for it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At the Indus Supplement Base, a massive, but ending, battle was raging. The floor was littered with metal parts of broken tanks, buildings, and weapons that did not function any more. Distant explosions could be heard caused by the burning fire all around.  
  
A second afterwards, a loud shockwave passed through the air as a MS was suddenly sliced in half by a beam glaive. A small explosion rocked the shattered buildings, and the small ball of fire scorched the ground it was on.  
  
Out from the infernal, a metal object slowly walked out. A glowing green blade waved within the dust-clouds, burning particles that come into contact with it. The red, blue, and white color schemes of the Gundam 05 became distinct a moment after the bright light of the explosion faded.  
  
"They're so unprepared." Wufei complained. "How disappointing! No one knows how to fight..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In a small shack, a young kid was listening in to the international military frequency.  
  
"...in a related topic: The Defense Department announced today that the delayed production of the Leo and Gouf, the ground-type Mobile Suits, will be back on track by utilizing the Corsica Base facilities. The mass production of the Mobile Suits has been delayed due to a massive explosion in the unit's main factory last month. The cause of the explosion is still under investigation. To take extra precautions, the Specials issued a high- level alert to the Middle-east Division..."  
  
Turning the radio off, he took a small card from a previously unseen pocket, and logged onto a website listed on the card.  
  
User: HYuy2  
  
Pass: ***********  
  
Looking at the screen, a picture of Wing Gundam appeared, along with a small picture of the words, "Hi! Thanks for using PUDO Secret Extraction Services. Ask, and ye shall receive."  
  
Heero Yuy looked at the screen, then the card, and then the screen again. Sighing, he muttered, "Someone knows too much about me, and with a sense of humor to match the wealth of knowledge..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the Corsica base, Sergeant Berker of the Special Units, or OZ as it was widely known with the military circle, was running.  
  
He wasn't running away from anything, but an officer did stop and ask where he was going.  
  
"I'm going to see Lt. Zechs." Berker replied, still running. "I'll be back in two hours."  
  
In a nearby runway, the 'Omron' was on the final landing procedures. As the doors slid open, Lieutenant Zechs Merquise stepped out into the sunlight.  
  
Looking around, he saw that there were military positioned everywhere, yet things where more or less quiet.  
  
"I guess I made it in time for the ceremony." Zechs said to himself, smiling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Up in the air, a command blimp was hanging above the control tower of the base. Inside the blimp, Commander Bonapa was ordering his tank brigade to prepare for an ambush to surprise the Gundam(s) he knew was going to arrive.  
  
"But Sir," one of his officers protested, "this is too dangerous!"  
  
"Stupid fool!" Bonapa yelled. "This is the best way to show our commitment to both our enemy and the Specials!" He pointed at the tank brigades around the base. "Who needs help from the damn Specials?! This way, we can tempt the enemy, and they'll emerge right before us!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Heero Yuy clicked on some old databases for the history of PUDO. So far, he had found some old MS plans, some historical documents, and even schematics for a colony. But he hasn't been able to find anything he needed.  
  
Suddenly, he came upon a file marked 'Link from Old to New'. Thinking that the file could be what he was looking for, he opened it.  
  
A large amount of text popped up on his screen, and grudgingly, he began to read.  
  
"In the past," the document started, "The Specials' Mobile Suit units (Operation Zenith or OZ) made it possible for the Federation to dominate the United Earth Regions. But at the same time, many officers have an open mistrust and resentment towards the Specials. Young officers who are trying to create a new course of history."  
  
Heero stopped for a moment to think about the information given to him about OZ. Most of the information was parallel, but for some reason, he was never given the full name of OZ. Shrugging slightly, he continued to read.  
  
"Colonel Treize Khushrenada... The man who created the Specials. He is also a board member of the Romefeller Foundation, which is supported by aristocrats who value their conservative tradition. Using his financial resources, he has been dedicated to the development of the Mobile Suit."  
  
Here, Heero once again consulted his own information and found that the PUDOSES's network had quite an amount of 'restricted' information.  
  
"The Specials not only provides Mobile Suits to the Federation Armed Forces, but also possesses its own combat unit. The unit is highly regarded and has obtained a special permit, so that it is allowed to maneuver independently in any battle site. But this also accelerated the resentment of the older officers of the Federation Armed Forces."  
  
Heero knew all the information given in this file. He was briefed on this quite thoroughly, so he closed the file, and looked for something else.  
  
A file caught his eyes with the label 'Colony Resistance'. He wondered if the Gundams were included within, so he opened it, and read.  
  
"After the brutal suppression of the Colonies in 176, Resistance factions began to build. The most notable of the factions is the 'Red Comet', and rather small yet significant group that has based itself in L1."  
  
Heero paused to think for a moment. In all the time that he was in L1, he hasn't heard of the faction, much less the Resistance movement. He may have did some work for them, but since it was not a name-to-name basis, he wouldn't know.  
  
"The reason of this is because one of their member is the OZ prototype humanoid killing machine, the Silencer. (Read more about in Silence.doc)"  
  
This made Heero stop dead. He had heard of rumors about this 'Silencer'. It was OZ's attempt to create the perfect killing machine that could look human, and act human. Rumor has it that they managed to succeed in creating three units, but two was destroyed in the riot of L5. Now really curious as to what PUDOSES have on them, he read on.  
  
"The Silencer had managed to capture 15 usable Mobile Suits (Slist.doc), and with his own MS, which seems to be at least on par with a Gundam..." here Heero nearly goggled at the thought that OZ could create Gundams or MS as powerful as Gundams, "... he is a force to be reckoned with. The unit, code named DeathStrike, has been able to fend off attempts to 'neutralize' it by Alpha, and is believed to be sent to Earth in order to find allies."  
  
Heero studied the document further before checking up everything about DeathStrike and then back to his original search, but now much more distracted than before; his thoughts circled around DeathStrike, OZ, and what is Alpha?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"For them, war is just one of their amusements." General Bonapa was saying. "They are making trouble all over the place because they want to fight more. There's no need to be afraid. Just say calm, and we can avoid unnecessary casualties. I'll show the damn Specials that there is a way to achieve victory without spilling blood!"  
  
The command crew clipped politely at their commander. Half of them because of the speech, the other half because they have to. All of them were thinking how impossible it is to at least spill the Gundam pilot's blood.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Zechs slowly walked on the runway, stretching his muscles. He then gestures towards a soldier standing guard, and when he arrives besides him, he asks, "So, Commander Bonapa is not here?"  
  
The soldier suddenly looked apologetic. "I'm terrible sorry, Lieutenant!" he replies immediately.  
  
"I've heard that he dislikes us, but..." he trailed off as he saw someone arriving on a motorbike.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry!" the soldier continues to say.  
  
"Don't be." Zechs said, heading towards the slowing bike. "We must have offended him somehow in the past."  
  
The bike stopped five meters in front of Zechs, and the rider got off, took off his goggles, and saluted.  
  
"Lt. Zechs!" Berker greeted in full military tradition.  
  
"Berker!" Zechs said, smiling. "Long time no see!"  
  
"Lt. Zechs, I'm glad to see you again."  
  
As the formalities ended, Berker gestured to the passenger swoop besides the bike. Zechs shrugged internally and got in, while Berker hurried back onto the bike.  
  
"Did you mention that you have a suit that I can use?" Zechs asked before the engine started.  
  
Berker smiled and said, "Let me show you something."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Inside hanger 13 of the Corsica base, a giant white unit was propped up on the wall, pieces of machinery was lying on the floor, unused and untouched.  
  
Dust covered parts of the hanger, signifying the long awaiting of this grand Mobile Suit.  
  
Zechs looked up in wonder as he took in every part that of the partially completed MS, and blatantly said, "It's huge."  
  
"It seems to be the prototype of all the Mobile Suits we currently mass produce." Barker explains. "It's larger than Leo and almost all of our conventional Mobile Suits in all dimensions. It's an old machine," he said, gesturing to the dust, "but... When you sent us the data on the Gundam, it reminded me of this one, which the local engineers call a 'museum exhibit'." He finished, a bit rashly.  
  
"You're from Corsica too, right?" Zechs asked.  
  
"I used to be an engineer myself." Barker replied proudly. "This machine is the only one having features comparable to those of the Gundam's." Then he scratched his head a bit, embarrassed, and said, "I don't know the details of how it was designed. The only thing I know is that, in order to strengthen the structural integrity and energy output, the Mobile Suit has to be this large. Engineers in the past decided that there was no need for a stronger power output, so they came up with the current standard size of Mobile Suit."  
  
He gestured dramatically at the white giant and announced, "Tallgeese - I believe that was its name."  
  
Zechs resisted the inappropriate urge to giggle and said, "If we can somehow complete this machine, do you think we can compete with the Gundams?"  
  
Berker nodded and then bowed formally. "Please take this with you."  
  
Zechs looked at Berker for a moment, and then seeing that he is not going to stand up, said, "You're thinking of dying for me, aren't you?"  
  
It was not a question, but a statement. "You told me once: Fight for the future generation..." Straightening himself up, Berker looked at Zechs in the eyes. "That is my principal now."  
  
Zechs looked into Berker's eyes, and saw nothing but determination and dedication in them, like so many other OZ soldiers. "They learn to adore their officers well..." He thought, feeling a bit sorry for them.  
  
"You are much braver than myself now." Zechs said, thinking back to his past. He then looked out of the hanger. "How many can you handle?"  
  
"As you told me," Berker replied, "I'm always prepared for the maximum number of enemies."  
  
Zechs paused in thought. Then, he said, a bit reluctantly, "At most there will be three. The other two are missing, and the remaining one is playing around in China. That's all I know. Sorry, Berker."  
  
"Don't be," Berker replied, smiling, "that's good enough. Lt. Zechs..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	8. Weapons of Destruction

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Operation Meteor is an operation created by the colonies to fight back against the oppression of the United Earth Sphere Alliance (EUSA). Five mobile suits made from the strongest substance known to man, Gundanium, and with the base blueprints of the legendary Mobile Suits known as Gundams, bring hope to the colonies for a brighter future promised by their dead leader, Heero Yuy.  
  
Unfortunately, this plan was discovered by the UESA, and a race against time begins as Oz, the secret police force behind WF, also steps up its timetable to take advantage of Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.   
  
Unknown to either faction, a third force has slowly begun their agenda of peace and destruction with it's own Gundam made from technology of the past. Built by a hidden power, its goals are shadowy at best, and even more obscure than those of OZ.   
  
It is After Colony 195, and powers that seek peace in their own image are about to create a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the known universe. A time of chaos and beginnings, to bring an end of the past.  
  
Gundam Wing: Psychosis  
Chapter 8: Weapons of Destruction  
  
At the Corsica base, everything was quiet except for some random noise from the machinery. All un-necessary equipment was being transported to different bases for safe-keeping, in case the Gundams did attack. Zechs was supervising the moving of the Tallgeese, yet keeping an eye on the reports given to him by Berker.  
  
In the command blimp, General Bonapa was gloating to himself, while boasting that the Gundams wouldn't dare to attack the Corsica base.  
  
"Please, don't," one of his operators half wailed as Bonapa was about to order a relaxing of the defensive line. "Sir!"  
  
"There won't be any enemies!" Bonapa half yelled, feeling extremely confident.  
  
"The enemies will come..." Berker said on the communication channel while finalizing the ready sequence of his MS-06R-1, High Mobility Type Zaku II.  
  
"The enemies will come?" The general scoffed. "No fool would challenge such a heavy guard!"  
  
As soon as those words were out of his mouth, a distant explosion proved the general wrong. The command center immediately burst with activity as operators tried to track the source with different sensors and readouts.  
  
Looking out from the hangar, Zechs stood on top of a platform above the Tallgeese and listened to the communications between the general and the sergeant. Sighing gently, he whispered to himself,. "So... the fool has come..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A barricade of missiles spread outwards from a distant red point. More than half of them impacted on tanks, while the other half destroyed all buildings they came into contact with. Tanks fired back and hit the ground around the MS, spreading dust all around it.  
  
A barrage of machine gun fire suddenly pierced the dust cloud and within moments, another wave of explosions could be heard across the base. The Gundam, Heavyarms, ran out of the cloud while its Gatling gun fired continuously in a 45 degree arc.  
  
"Beginning destruction of Corsica Base." Trowa recorded, giving the UESA units barely a thought.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Specials! Confirming enemy attack!" Berkers yelled into the OZ communications channels from his HMT Zaku II. "Everyone, come with me!"  
  
"But there's only one..." a soldier started.  
  
"Never mind THAT!" Berkers yelled in his commanding voice. "One may be enough!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Up on the command blimp, chaos spread like an epidemic throughout the crew. Commands and counter-commands were given at the same time, while soldiers repeatedly asked for confirmation.  
  
"CALM DOWN!" Bonapa yelled to his crew. "Only one enemy has been confirmed so far! Surround it and exterminate it!"  
  
"There's no radar response!" One of operators yelled. "Turn on the monitor!"  
  
Cameras around the blimp turned on while feedback was sent from security cameras all around the base. They zoomed into the Heavyarms and sent the images back to the command blimp.  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
"I told you not to rely on machines too much!" Bonapa grumbled as he sat back down on his seat.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in space, a trio of MSs was beside a giant structure, cutting their way through an unnoticed port. The leading MS was easily identified as a Gundam, the others were dimly seen as ZMT-D11S Abigors, though painted in red and black instead of its customary gray.  
  
None of the pilots spoke, but the MS worked in perfect synchrony. As one of the Abigors finished drilling a hole through the hatch, it gestured the others to enter.  
  
The Gundam had no distinctive features except for the handle of a beam sable sticking out of a slot on its waist, a large shield on its left arm, and two rather largish bulks mounted on the side of the legs. All in all, it looked rather like the Gundam that destroyed all the enemy salvage teams in the Asian waters. On the shoulders, written in white, the small word 'DeathStrike' could be seen under the dim light produced around them.  
  
Plunging into the darkness, the mobile suits turned on their lights, and began shining it around. One light stopped on a part of the wall, showing the words 'Barge' on it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the Gundam Heavyarms, Trowa watched as tanks and occasional Leos moved in to surround him.  
  
"In terms of strategy against fewer enemies," Trowa admired, "it is generally regarded as effective to cut off their retreat, surround them, and lay down intense fire."  
  
His face darkened as bullets impacted with the outer armor of Heavyarms. "Surround and exterminate... The enemy commander's decision should be considered a textbook maneuver. But..."  
  
He let off another barrage of missile fire as his Gundam literally trampled over enemy tanks. "He should have waited to see what his enemy was is capable of doing."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Up on the command blimp, General Bonapa was receiving reports from all the defensive units that they were under heavy fire. He racked his brains for possible reasons for this, but all it did was give him headaches.  
  
"How could it be? What a mess!" He yelled, feeling the need to vent his anger.  
  
Down on the ground, Berker in his HMT Zaku II gave out command orders to the squad of Aries he had under his command.  
  
"You help the commander's ship retreat!" he said into the command channels while gesturing to two to of the Aries. "The rest of you, keep attacking the enemy!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Bonapa looked at the quickly diminishing force he used to control and slammed his fist onto the table. "You bastard...!" he swore at the Gundam pilot. "I'll..."  
  
Berker cut in at this moment. "We shall all be destroyed by the enemy!" he stated calmly, knowing what he said was the truth. "Make sure to obtain all necessary data from the battle."  
  
It was then that Bonapa realized how selfish and empty his thoughts were. All the times he could have been improving his knowledge, he spent hating the Specials. If he had just spent more time studying his enemies, his troops would not be dying in the field right now. But they didn't receive much about the enemy except that they were called Gundams... The Specials withheld information, the Specials...  
  
He caught himself there. Bonapa realized that he was falling into the same trap again, and stopped short, closing his eyes to prevent the tears of an old fool exit from falling. He caught the battle cry from Berker, just as he was about to give his own command:  
  
"For the future generations!!!"  
  
"Forgive me..." Bonapa muttered as he straightened himself out. "Forgive an old man..." He closed his eyes once again, and ordered the retreat, leaving the base and the Specials.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zechs listened into the battle communications. It was all he could do, as OZ did not have any MS capable of defeating the Gundams at the base. He was standing on the bridge of the 'Omron', sitting down in the captain's chair, while the voices from soldiers at the front line passed through the radio.  
  
"Get close to it! There's no other way!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
A soldier approached him and saluted, his face somber as he heard his comrades dying fighting the unstoppable Gundam. "It's all set. Ready to go anytime."  
  
Zechs sighed. With rank, he was able to gain more freedom from everyone else, but command had its burden also. One of them was to know when to sacrifice a little amount for something greater, though he always wished he didn't have to. "How's Bonapa doing?"   
  
Another was politics. If OZ let a General of Bonapa's stature die, they would lose face in the structure of the UESA.  
  
"He seems to be fine, Lt. Zechs." The soldier reported, hoping to impress the legendary Lightning Baron"Let me fight with you in the Leo!"  
  
Zechs looked at him for a moment, then a sad frown revealed itself from under his mask. "No. Don't give me such a hard time." His finger twitched as if over a mobile suit's controls. "To save Tallgeese... I can barely do it at this moment." He noticed the twitching in his hands and brought it up to his chest level, looking at it angrily, before clenching it into a fist. "I'm sorry, but we can only be patient for now."  
  
The soldier nodded sadly before replying, "Yes, sir."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Berker and the remaining Specials had managed to pin Heavyarms behind a building. The experimental Earth based beam weapon on HMT Zaku II had managed to force the Gundam to take cover, but it was nearing overheat and smoke had starting steaming from it.  
  
The Heavyarms suddenly appeared behind a second building, and fired a short burst from its Gatling gun before its bullets ran dry. The chest panels opened, but the dual guns just whirled around a few moments before the panels closed.  
  
Berker fired off one more shot from his beam weapon, which missed the dodging Gundam, before sparks suddenly flared to life all across the weapon. Cursing, Berker pressed a button, and the weapon broke into two parts, powerless.  
  
Heavyarms appeared again and fired off six missiles, using up the last of his ammunition. Trowa frowned, and activated his knife in his right forearm, and waited for his enemies to move closer.  
  
An Aries pilot flew closer to the building where the Heavyarms was hiding. As it neared, the pilot noticed that he was NOT being shot at, and reversed thrusters to head towards his commander. "Looks like it's out of bullets! We have a chance!"  
  
Berker moved his MS's arm out gesturing for him to stop. "That may be true, but we only have a handful of units left, not to mention we're running out of ammunition too."  
  
"I understand, sir." The pilot replied, somewhat calmed down. "So what..." he started, but was suddenly interrupted by a nearby explosion and static signifying someone trying to contact someone.  
  
"Sir! We're... attacked! Watch... for... Gundam!"a blurry voice yelled through the radio before it was abruptly cut off.  
  
Berker felt a shiver run down his spine. A shiver caused by excitement that he would contribute more to the future, and not by fear of the inevitable death facing him. "Specials! You know what that means!" Berker yelled, moving his MS to the side of the road. "Watch your backs! And continue recording information to send to Lt. Zechs!"  
  
Trowa slowly looked out from his cover. Noticing that the enemy was backing off, he decided it was a chance to counterattack. Maneuvering his Gundam to another building, he descended onto a retreating Leo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Enemy Gundam has broken through sectors 5 to 15!"  
  
"Enemy units attacking position 3!"  
  
"Enemy uni... ARG!!!!"  
  
Zechs listened to the reports filtering into his bridge. From the remaining video cameras, they could see another Gundam fighting with Berker's HMT Zaku II. They could all hear Berker yelling as he fought: "Come on! Damn it! I want to see their strength! Show me before I die..."   
  
With agility unseen in Leos, Berker was able to avoid the Gundam a few times, but the Gundam suddenly seemed to speed up and caught the Zaku in the twin blades locked into the shield.  
  
The pilot softly apologized for what he must do, and finished his 'Cross-Crusher' maneuver. Moments later, the last of the OZ mobile suits was taken out by the other Gundam, the red armor contrasting the black and white main colors.  
  
They stood face to face for a moment as the rest of the Maganac Corps arrived behind the Gundam.  
  
Zechs gave the final orders to abandon the base and leaned back on his chair, whispering, "You won't be forgotten."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Quatre Raberba Winner sat in the cockpit of his Sandrock Gundam, he watched the opposing Gundam in front of him. From what he could tell, the designs look basically like those that made his own Gundam, but with different purpose in mind. "Was that made for Operation Meteor too?" he thought, gripping his controls harder.  
  
"Master Quatre..." one of the pilots of the Maganac Groups said.  
  
Knowing that none of them was a challenge against the Gundam, Quatre quickly cut the man off. "Leave him to me."  
  
The pilot was silent for a moment before he observed, "That one seems to be out of bullets."  
  
Thinking about his own Gundam, he smiled and said, "The pilot won't rely on firearms anyways."  
  
Suddenly, a red bracket appeared on the far left of his screen. Glancing, he noticed a departing carrier just leaving his Gundam's sensor range. "Damn! That's the..." he started to say when suddenly the Heavyarms attacked with its bladed arm.  
  
Quatre knew he would be too late to avoid the attack, so at the last moment, he positioned his Gundam to take the hit on the left side, while locking the bladed arm with his own left arm.  
  
Less than a second later, Sandrock threw a fist at Heavyarms, but Trowa brought up his free hand to catch the attack. The Gundams were locked in a battle of strength that neither seemed to be able to win.  
  
In the cockpit, Quatre suddenly had a flash of insight, and smiled. "This is wrong..." he said in a low voice. "Wrong."  
  
He opened up his cockpit and stepped out of the hatch. "We shouldn't be fighting against each other!" he yelled, waving his arms out to the opposing Gundam.  
  
A quiet moment passed by as the Heavyarms continued its grip. Suddenly, it seemed to power down and the cockpit hatch opened, Trowa Barton stepping out with his hands raised in a surrendering gesture.  
  
Quatre looked at the scene and continued to smile. "Please stop!" he said. "I'm the one who came out first."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Up in space, a small battle was taking place in a big place. Sounds of explosions could still be heard as battles against OZ forces still took place. The pilot of the DeathStrike smiled as he literally ripped off a part of the wall, and the machinery with it.  
  
"We got what we came for. Set the charges for 2 minutes and let's go!" he said, his voice holding a slight tint of metallic.  
  
"Roger."  
  
"On my way."  
  
"Charges set."  
  
As they left the Space Barge, the charges within the structure exploded, destroying central command relays and power conduits, rendering the Barge useless. Looking down at the machinery and computer in the hands of the Gundam, the pilot smiled again. It was going exactly the way he planned.  



	9. The Victorian Daydream

Too all my pre-readers: Sorry that I didn't send you this, but it's more of a rush job than I   
would have liked. I will also not be reachable during the duration that this chapter of my   
Fanfic is up, so please don't send anything to my email address; nomadc@home.com  
  
Of course, I would still enjoy comments, so if you really have something to say, just send   
it, and I'll reply as soon as I return from my little vacation.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Operation Meteor is an operation created by the colonies to fight back against the   
oppression of the United Earth Sphere Alliance (UESA). Five mobile suits made from the   
strongest substance known to man, Gundanium, and with the base blueprints of the   
legendary Mobile Suit known as Gundams, bring hope to the colonies for a brighter   
future promised by their dead leader, Heero Yuy.   
  
Unfortunately, this plan was discovered by the UESA, and a race against time begins as   
Oz, the secret police force behind WF, also steps up its timetable to take advantage of   
Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize   
Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the   
world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.   
  
Unknown to either faction, a third force has slowly begun their agenda of peace and   
destruction with it's own Gundam made from technology of the past. Built by a hidden   
power, its goals are shadowy at best, and even more obscure than those of OZ.   
  
It is After Colony 195, and powers that seek peace in their own image are about to create   
a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the known   
universe. A time of chaos and beginnings, to bring an end of the past.  
  
Gundam Wing: Psychosis  
Chapter 9: The Victorian Daydreams  
  
Onboard his ship the 'Omron', Zechs was reading a datapad in his hands. They   
had left the Corsica base 18 hours ago, and heading towards the Victoria base.  
  
"A report from the Corsica Base just came in." A soldier besides Zechs said,   
repeating what is written in the pad. "There are no more signs of the enemy at the site.   
The damage has reached as high as 55% of all the facilities."  
  
Zechs scrolled down on the datapad until he reached the part about information on   
the Gundams. Smiling sadly, he dismissed the soldier and thought, "Berker… Thank you   
for the data on the two new Mobile Suits."  
  
A small beep alerted Zechs that his personal viewscreen was about to be   
activated. On the monitor, one of the soldier's face appeared and said, "Lt. Zechs, I have   
the Victoria Base on the line."  
  
Zechs put down the pad on a small shelving area besides his seat and nodded to   
the soldier. Moments later, Lucrezia Noin's face appeared smiling. "Long time no see, Lt.   
Zechs." She said, placing her hands so that she can lean against the wall the viewscreen   
was placed.  
  
"You look well, Noin." Zech greeted his old friend.  
  
"I hear lots of stories about you. The fame of the 'Lightning Baron' has reached   
even here in Victoria."  
  
"I don't like such a name." Zechs annoyingly said. "Fame makes you a visable   
target for enemies. It also makes your colleagues expect too much from you."  
  
"Sometimes fame is good." Noin said, trying to joke with Zechs. "I wonder what   
I'm famous for…?"  
  
"You are famous for your excellence in educating and training space pilots."   
Zechs said, completely serious. "Your graduates are always regarded as the best, but   
Noin, you used to dislike war. How come a person like you became such an excellent   
instructor at the Academy?"  
  
Noin smiled. "I am honored that you remember I tend to shy away from wars, but   
I learned some time ago that if you run away from wars, they will just chase you until   
you are consumed by it. Not to mention the fact that I like space…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later on that day, Noin was training some students in the Zero G simulator.   
Floating in midair, the instructor watched as some of her novice students bumped into   
each other in an attempt to move.  
  
"What are you doing?" She yelled at the people floating in mock cockpits of MSs.   
"How can you afford to be confused when the speed is this slow? You've got to know the   
locations of all friendly units using all the senses you possess! Lt. Zechs will be here   
soon, and I will not show him such an embarrassment such as yourselves!"  
  
A murmur of "Lt. Zechs is coming?" and "Lt. Zechs will be here?" concluded   
with the united reply of "Right! We'll try harder!"  
  
"Alright then! Back to the exercises!" Noin said. Inside, she was thinking of how   
long it has been since the last time she's seen Zechs. "Zechs… It's been a year and 22   
days… How much has changed?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hidden in a forest, Wufei was strapping on a handbag around his body and   
hopped on to a motorcycle, heading away from the Shenlong Gundam.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aboard the 'Omron', a tactical screen showed a blimp heading towards the   
equator then suddenly disappearing.  
  
Zechs was rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner and was thinking about all the   
nearby bases in the area. "So it did disappear, then?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Otto, one of Zech's trusted commanders replied. "It was the only Mobile   
Suit which we knew the exact location of. But we lost its location right after it crossed the   
equator."  
  
Zechs frowned as he completed his mental list. "I bet its objective is Noin's   
Taurus'."  
  
"The Federation Armed Forces are so careless." Otto commented. "These days,   
even children know that Taurus' are being built at Victoria Base. Not to mention the   
damage done from that Gundam attack on the transfer outpost…"  
  
Zechs grunted in amusement. "And I'm visiting there… Only Noin could   
welcome such trouble into her home."  
  
Otto looked at Zechs for a moment before saying, "You two were classmates at   
the Victorian Academy, right, Sir?"  
  
Zechs looked at him in amusement. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Everyone knows that." Otto said. "You two still hold the highest and the second   
highest marks in the Victoria Academy's History. If not for someone beating the both of   
you at Simulator marks, nobody would have had any marks higher than you two, ever."   
He paused for a moment thinking of something. Taking a breath, he asked, "Do you   
know who has the highest mark in the Simulators? We know that someone got a higher   
percentage, but nobody has ever been able to access the records to check."  
  
Zechs looked at the young man for a minute, all the while Otto was sweating in   
anticipation and fear. As the silence lengthened, Otto was about to chance the subject   
when Zechs finally spoke.  
  
"To tell you the truth…" He begins, "We really don't have any idea who it was   
that got the highest mark."  
  
Otto stared at the masked Lieutenant in shock. Never had he heard of someone   
getting a mark on the Simulators, but wasn't confirmed by anyone else.  
  
"Back then, around eight to nine years ago, the Victoria Academy was still pretty   
much controlled by UESA, and funded by most of the richer world orders. The military   
was just recovering after the whole world decided to destroy all Mobile Suits after the   
Colony Wars fifty years back, and was concentrating most of the electronic industry on   
recreating the giants we take for granted today.  
  
"Our Simulators were being hacked nearly daily by people who had the right   
equipment, which isn't a lot of people, and had the skills to cut through the electronic   
safeguards, which were as thin as ice to begin with. At first, most of them didn't have the   
complete equipment or had tuned them wrongly, so they made great target practice for us   
novices…" Zechs mused as he thought back to his 'Academy Days', as Otto chucked as   
he imagined how they looked. "We didn't bother telling the instructors, and they were   
lacking the initiative to check for themselves, but when the 'targets' started fighting back   
and 'killing' us, it became serious.  
  
"We told the simulator instructors, and because they didn't believe us, they tried it   
out themselves. Five minutes after they went in, they came out, and told their superiors   
about this. UESA was brought to notice almost immediately, and they started searching   
for whoever did this.  
  
"Of course, they also stepped up security, but they still managed to get through.   
At that time, the system was upgraded enough so that we could tell and locate which   
units in the 'Sim' was from the outside and who was from the inside. It became so   
popular with us students that sometimes we would face off against the intruders, who   
seemed to always team up against the simulations or us.  
  
"In time, some were caught, but the majority of those decided to join the   
Academy instead. A few though, stayed within the simulation, and steadily began to 'kill'   
us each time we entered. Noin and I were one of the few who could face up to them in   
fair, and sometimes unfair, fights. Eventually, though, one of the simulator pilots bested   
every record we created in out final year, a few days just before our graduations, and we   
never saw that person again."  
  
Zechs sat down in his chair for a moment, resting. "It has been a long time." He   
said, rubbing his neck. "Noin helped me many times back then, and I guess I'm in need   
of her help again."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days later in the Victoria Academy, Noin sat up from the sofa she was   
sitting in and picked up a picture of her and Zechs in front of a Taurus. Smiling, she   
gently put it back on the table she picked it up from. "Zechs Merquise… no, Peacecraft.   
You finally returned."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside, graduates were lining up for their commanding officer to inspect, and   
most of them had the impulse to fidget, though all of them had been trained well enough   
not to.  
  
Noin stepped out of the jeep with a smile on her face as she stood in front of her   
students, and said "You are graduating this Academy today." Looking at their happy, but   
calm faces, she continued. "You all did well, and I congratulate all of you. From now on,   
you are proud members of the Specials."  
  
At that, trucks came out from the warehouse and pulled to a stop behind her. A   
slight mechanical whirl sounded and each of the holding areas lifted up, the cloth   
dropping away to reveal the Taurus suits.  
  
"These are your machines." Noin solemnly said. "And these are also the target of   
our enemy. Therefore, here is your first mission as commanding officers in OZ: Get all   
these machines off this base as soon as possible!"  
  
One of the soldiers looked confusingly at Noin and asked, "But can't the   
transportation unit take care of that?"  
  
Noin angry walked up to him and slapped the young soldier. "I did not tran a   
soldier who cannot take care of his own machine! I repeat! This is Urgent! Get them off   
this base!"  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the base, the 'Omron' was coming to a graceful   
stop beside a large storage area, and slowly rested outside one of the warehouses. Zechs   
leisurely out and hitched a ride towards the living quarters.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zechs and Noin were in a bar, Zechs leaning against a wall, while Noin was   
sitting down at the bar, nursing her drink. They had taken a look at each other and   
understood that the drink came first, then talk.  
  
Eventually, Zechs broke the silence between them. "When can you get all the   
Taurus' out of here?"  
  
"By tomorrow morning, 0700 hours." Noin evenly replied.  
  
"That's really tight." Zechs replied in the same tone.  
  
Deciding to change the topic, Noin said, "I've heard the Gundams do not show up   
on radar, so I've increased the number of personnel on watch."  
  
Zechs nodded absently and said, "Right decision. Good job."  
  
Noin got up and walked over to where Zechs was standing. Leaning besides him,   
she smiled under the dim disco light. "Thank you for the compliment, Lt. Zechs."  
  
Zechs smiled under his steal mask. It had been a long time since they had talked   
to each other, much less met face to face. "Call me Zechs, Noin." He lightly said. "But,   
what a cafeteria this is!"  
  
Noin laughed as if thinking of a private joke. "The cadets are all very young. It   
makes these kinds of places necessary."  
  
"Don't get too attached to them." Zechs warned with a frown. "These kind of   
things are necessary."  
  
Noin snorted in contempt. "Thank you for your concern, but the soldiers I trained   
are never going to die. They are not trained to die." She absently played with her belted   
sword. "I believe the value of human life is not comparable to war."  
  
Zechs shook his head to show his feelings to her. "I've sen my men die many   
times, Noin. I have to disagree with you."  
  
A short silence rang between the two while Noin finished her drink. "Any kind of   
operation that risks anyone's life should be considered flawed in the first place." She   
brought up the glass wine cup up to her face and peered through the empty cup. "It is   
unfair for soldiers to die in an operation where everyone can anticipate casualties."  
  
Zechs was about to reply when the phone to the bar suddenly rang. Noin walked   
over to where it was and picked it up. "Noin here." Seconds later, she pointed the phone   
in Zechs' direction. "Zechs, it's Lt. Otto."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the repair bay where the Tallgeese was placed, Otto was on the phone giving a   
report to Zechs. "The engineers here are amazed! This Mobile Suit turned out to be even   
more advanced than we originally thought. It looks like we can complete this sooner than   
expected, but it'll still take a month or two, though…"  
  
"I see." Zechs said through the phone. "That's good news. I want to talk to you   
later tonight. Meet me at storage bay 1 in half an hour."  
  
"Storage bay 13? But that's abandoned years ago!" Otto complained.  
  
"I'll show you when you get there." Zechs' voice replied as he hung up.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Noin?" Zechs asked. "Want to join us?"  
  
Noin grinned as she remembered his cadet project. Or rather, his Secret Project   
that she had been watching over since she took over operations at the Academy. "Sure. I   
want to see what you're going to do anyways."  
  
The pair were laughing lightly as they exited the bar, walking casually as they   
thought back to what they did in their Academy days.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	10. Nightmare at Victoria

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Operation Meteor is an operation created by the colonies to fight back against the oppression of the United Earth Sphere Alliance (UESA). Five mobile suits made from the strongest substance known to man, Gundanium, and with the base blueprints of the legendary Mobile Suit known as Gundams, bring hope to the colonies for a brighter future promised by their dead leader, Heero Yuy.   
  
Unfortunately, this plan was discovered by the UESA, and a race against time begins as Oz, the secret police force behind the World Federation, also steps up its timetable to take advantage of Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.   
  
Unknown to either faction, a third force has slowly begun their agenda of peace and destruction with it's own Gundam made from technology of the past. Built by a hidden power, its goals are shadowy at best, and even more obscure than those of OZ.   
  
It is After Colony 195, and powers that seek peace in their own image are about to create a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the known universe. A time of chaos and beginnings, to bring an end of the past.  
  
Gundam Wing: Psychosis  
Chapter 10: Nightmare at Victoria  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zechs walked up to Storage Bay 13 with a smile on his face. Noin dug into her coat pocket and brought out a key and a passcard, then ran forward to meet Otto. Ignoring the curious look on Otto, she went up to the door and unlocked it without any sound.  
  
"Lt. Zechs?" Otto asked. "What are we doing here?"  
  
Zechs' smile grew even greater. "We're here to pick up an old project of mine. You'll see when we get inside."  
  
"Lieutenants?" Noin asked, laughing slightly as she went inside.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Within the darkness of the abandoned Bay 13, a loud click resounded and suddenly lights came on. Zechs, Noin, and Otto looked up at the large weapon dangling in the air. It had a long sleek look unknown to the common machine-gun, and a bunch of other equipment connected to the 'handle' of the weapon.  
  
"What is it?" Otto asked, staring at the weapon in facination.   
  
"My pet project: A heavy beam long-range weapon. I found reference to it while researching the history of the Colony Wars, and what founded it." Zechs stood below his creation to a workstation connected to the weapon. "Did you know that Gundams where used before in the past? The Gundams were also the first to use beam weapons within our known history."  
  
Pressing a few buttons, a turbine's whirling began to resound within the beam cannon, as lights began to gather within the barrow of the long-range beam cannon as it readied to fire. Just as it reached full capacity, Zechs shut it down and turned back to Otto.   
  
"I abandoned this because the reactor needed to power this is greater than any of our Leo or Aries can generate, but with the Tallgeese, I believe it can power this great weapon." Zechs said, petting the workstation affectionately.   
  
Otto quickly walked up to the platform beside the massive weapon. Examining the design, he asked, "What's different about this weapon than our other beam weapons?"  
  
Zechs smiled. "Good question. This one can be used repeatedly within atmosphere if there is an energy source that is powerful enough to charge it. Not to mention nearly ten times the normal range of any weapon, except the barge, that we currently own. The power is also greater than any weapon to my knowledge, though from the information gathered from 01, it may be weaker than it by a few degrees."  
  
"It looks as if it is a shoulder weapon..." Otto said, examining the electronics.  
  
"It is." Zechs replied as he pulled a switch. Part of the floor that was empty suddenly split open to reveal a bulky, rectangular equipment that looked very much like an oversized exhaust port. "This is a component part. Linked with the Long-range Beam Cannon, it allows for an upgraded reload speed."  
  
Otto ran to where the component part was and nearly dissected it, though he restricted himself to only pulling open plates. "Give me some time and I'll fit these onto the Tallgeese, along with a few ideas I want to try."  
  
Noin glanced at Zechs grinning like a young kid. It had been so long since she had seen him so happy. "Go ahead." She answered for Zechs. "I'll open the large gates to let your men move the machinery out immediately."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Noin walked with Zechs back towards the 'Omron', which was starting up in order to lessen the distance from the ship to Bay 1. They just reached the entrance to the spaceship when explosions suddenly flared up in the Cadet's dormitory. Noin immediately rushed up the ramp and grabbed a headphone from a nearby technician.   
  
"What happened?!" Noin nearly yelled into the mic, ignoring all standard protocol.   
  
"An enemy attack!" A soldier replied franticly. "The cadet's dormitories was bombed!"  
  
"No..." Noin whispered as Zechs reached out to steady her.  
  
She quickly shrugged off his support and calmed herself. She can mourn over her students later, but duty comes first. "The enemy's objective must be to destroy the Taurus'. Get them off this base!"  
  
Zechs grabbed her mic and calmly said, "Belay that."  
  
"Sir?" the soldier asked questioningly, while Noin gave him the 'Are you mad?' look.  
  
"The enemy won't attack the MS', now that he's taken out the pilots. Just send out some soldiers to find the enemy, and engage in long-ranged battle. I highly doubt that you could take him out right now, but you can deal some damage." Zechs calmly analyzed.   
  
"Lt. Noin?" the confused soldier asked.  
  
Zechs handed the radio back to the shaking Noin. She slowly put it around her head and ordered, "Find the enemy. Try to catch it within the target area of the Space Beam Cannon. I'll join up shortly."  
  
"Yes Madam!" the soldier said before repeating the orders to others.  
  
"Zechs, I'm going to need a favor." Noin said as she ripped the hands-free radio from around her head.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From within the 'Omron', a proto-land type Dom activated with a healthy electronic hum. Noin sat in the pilot seat as she switched the on-board radio on.  
  
"Did you find the intruder yet?" she asked as the MS rushed out of the 'Omron'.  
  
"Thermos found an unidentified kid riding a motorbike towards, no, passed the West gate!" someone reported.  
  
"Send a trio of Aries with the Space Cannon after us." Noin commanded as a pair of Aries followed her towards the light forest in the West. "I know that it was not made for atmosphere usage, but one shot might be enough. Be sure to stay out of range. The enemy might have a Gundam."  
  
"Understood." The soldier replied unquestioningly as he relayed the orders.  
  
Noin controlled her MS' towards the forest as she spotted Wufei on a motorbike just on the outskirts of the forest. "Halt!" she yells as the Dom fired off its anti-personae machinegun, missing the target by a bike's length.  
  
Wufei looked back at the MS' following him. His mission was completed, but that didn't mean that he couldn't add extras to his mission.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Noin swore when she saw that the boy had entered the forest. Though the MS Dom was proficient with land battles, the enemy pilot still had the advantage of being in terran of his choice.  
  
"Spread out and triangulate!" Noin commanded the two Aries as she aimed her bazooka towards the forest. "Fire at the first sign of the enemy!"  
  
Scanning the dense foliage in front of her, Noin activated the speakers of her MS. "Attention enemy pilot: You have been surrounded. Give up or we will be forced to use hostile forces against you."  
  
For a moment, there was no sound, but suddenly, a rumble to her left caught her attention. A Gundam stood up from under a camouflage net, quickly discarding the now useless distraction.  
  
"A woman?" the young voice of the pilot asked. "I hate fighting the weak."  
  
"What?!" Noin exclaimed, angry at the comment. "I'll let you know that I'm not just any woman, you sexist pig!"  
  
"Then fight me!" Wufei yells as he charges Noin, only to be intercepted in a twin line of machinegun fire. "WEAK!"  
  
The Gundam's thrusters lifted the MS off the ground, a green arc whipping across the air where the two Aries were, before both exploded in a shower of sparks. Noin fired her bazooka at the Gundam, but Wufei merely sliced the bullet in half.  
  
"Lieutenant!" a voice came from over the comm channels. "We're firing the Beam Cannon!"  
  
"FIRE!" Noin yelled as she maneuvered her MS backward to avoid the shot. A loud whirling indicated the quick charging and releasing of Minovski particles as light danced on the far right side of her screens.  
  
Just before the beam covered her line of vision, Noin saw that the Gundam had quickly moved around the area where the beam would hit, and was turning towards where the cannon was fired.  
  
"Watch out!" Noin warned as she rushed to beat the Gundam's speed. "The Gundam is heading towards you!"  
  
"Too late!" Wufei yelled as he quickly disposed the two Aries holding the Space Beam Cannon. "Now lets see if you are as strong as you say you are!"  
  
Abandoning the bazooka, the Dom quickly brought out a beam saber just in time to block two attacks from the quicker and stronger Gundam. Noin managed to parry another strike before 05's Dragon Head attack managed to destroy her MS' right shoulder, while the Dom's legs were cut off just seconds afterwards. The beam saber flickered off in the hands of the broken arm while the MS lay there, helpless.  
  
"Weakling." Wufei practically spat out the word. "You are no challenge." Having done what he set out to do, the Shenlong Gundam walked off towards the sunset, disappearing from Noin's visual range.  
  
"Are you alright, Noin?" Zech's voice came from over the radio.  
  
"Shit." Noin despairingly stated. "DAMN IT!" she slammed her hands onto the controls before she turned off her radio and cried for her lost students and lost pride.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a political meeting with the UESA High Council, a young soldier was just finishing a report given to him by the Specials.  
  
"According to the report from Col. Treize, it did turn out to be made of gundanium alloy."  
  
"I see..." General Septem, commander of all armed forces in the Middle East and one of the highest ranking officer in the UESA, said. The young soldier saluted and exited the room.  
  
John Darlian, the UESA's vice-foreign minister, sat thinking of this bit of old news. "Treize... I wonder how much the Specials know..."  
  
" I understand that the gundanium alloy can only be synthesized in a zero-gravity environment." Septem said  
  
Another old general spoke up at this time. "So, those Mobile Suits were indeed sent to earth by the colonies."  
  
Septem gave out a very convincing mock sigh. "Then," he said with only the barest hint of sarcasm, "I won't be able to lift the special alert from my Armed Forces for a while."  
  
The general looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps," he suggested jokingly, "you should consider the opposite."  
  
An old Alliance leader, one that John identified as the kind of person who would say they support you, but instead is only protecting their own agenda, sighed rather dramatically. "I wish I could station my Forces at the Lagrange Point so that we can help you, Gen. Septele..." he started before another Council member cut him off.  
  
"My country is already preparing for that." He bragged, glad that he could show his forces in front of the other members.  
  
Finally, John decided to do the job he was given. "But this whole thing is done by only a few rebelling colonies." He argued, receiving a few mutters of "How do you know that?" and "They're still rebels..." all around. "We should not provoke the other moderate colonies by treating all of them as a bunch of rebels."  
  
A fat and bald member of the Council whom John remembered as a warmonger   
slammed his hands onto the table and yelled, "They provoked us in the first place! Let's destroy them all!"  
  
John swore internally. It was not a good thing for the forces he represents if an all-out war with the colonies happened. Earth might very well lose the war, and all the effort he put into his work would be wasted. "Those colonies wish to make peace with the Alliance more than anyone..." he started, but never got the chance to finish as Septem interrupted him.  
  
"We want to have peace too, though I don't see the colonies as seeking any peaceful solutions."  
  
John was starting to sweat. If this conversation continued the way he thinks this will continue, he will be thrown out within the next three minutes. "They do! It all started when the Alliance Forces agreed to use armed suppression on Colonies! You all know that as well as I do! It was debated before you choose to take that action!"  
  
A member beside John leapt up and nearly snarled at him. "Is that all you have to say here? Are you a spy for the rebels, trying to sabotage us or something?"  
  
John immediately took a defensive tone, but in his mind, he thought, 'Yup. Three minutes.' while saying, "What are you saying?"   
  
"Thank you for sharing your opinion. Mr. Vice Foreign Minister Darlian," Septem said with a tone that indicated dismissal, "you may leave now."  
  
John decided that if he was to be dismissed, at least he should have the last word. "Isn't it about time that you realize? The really dangerous people are you men..."  
  
The member who had stood up grabbed him by his shirt and John was sorely tempted to perform a Judo throw on him. "Haven't you said enough?" he growled.  
  
John roughly disengaged himself from the angry member and grabbed his stuff, leaving. He took pride in knowing that soon, he will not have to listen to the bunch of self-destructing idiots.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Onboard an inconspicuous ship in Asian waters, Duo Maxwell yawned and stretched his arms. Sleepily, he slid his legs over his bunker and got up. Moving over to the mirror, he unruffled his hair, and preformed all the necessary morning activities before going outside.  
  
After a bunch of waves and morning greetings, Duo walked into the storage locker of the large ship. Sitting inside was the sleek black Mobile Suit, the Gundam Deathscythe.   
  
Pressing a few buttons besides the cockpit, the doors opened and Duo entered the mechanized machinery of destruction. Sitting down on the control chair, he flipped a switch, closing the hatch.  
  
Lights danced across the panel as systems after systems came on-line and entered a 'ready' status. Reaching to the back of his seat, Duo pulled out a control panel and exchanged it with one in his pocket. The screen flashed twice as the words 'ALICE Online' appeared and disappeared in a small corner of the screens.  
  
Pressing a few buttons normally not used in battle, a few options popped out and after selecting the wanted option, the screen flashed once more, and images of space appeared. The words 'ALICE Test System Activated' appeared on a corner of the screen, and stayed on as many Space Type Leos appeared on his radar. A timer flashed on a unused monitor beside the controls as Duo moved to attack the practice targets.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Have we located 01 yet?" a young voice asked.  
  
"We've tracked it in an intercept course with an OZ transport." The voice of Sally Po replied. "It is suspected that the transport holds a rather large supply of Gundanium alloy"  
  
"Then why is it still in the air?" the voice asked.  
  
"X, we can't just shoot down any plane that we suspect carries alloys that is can only be created in space and is stronger than your average titanium by a factor of near thousands." Sally replied, a bit frustrated.  
  
X smiled impishly, but conceded to the fact that blowing things up is just more FUN than doing nearly anything else. "Oh, and THEY can blow things up without worrying about 'can's and 'cannot's?"  
  
Sally shrugged. "They're the ones that part of Operation M. It's their JOB to attract attention. We're not. Or more to the fact, YOU'RE not."  
  
X shrugged and widens the smile. "I guess. What's the point to having a secret identity if you can't be there to see their face when you finally reveal yourself?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Come on... any guesses as to who X is? I'll even throw in a tip if you ask me...  



	11. To Space!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Operation Meteor is an operation created by the colonies to fight back against the oppression of the United Earth Sphere Alliance (UESA). Five mobile suits made from the strongest substance known to man, Gundanium, and with the base blueprints of the legendary Mobile Suit known as Gundams, bring hope to the colonies for a brighter future promised by their dead leader, Heero Yuy.  
  
Unfortunately, this plan was discovered by the UESA, and a race against time begins as Oz, the secret police force behind the World Federation, also steps up its timetable to take advantage of Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.   
  
Unknown to either faction, a third force has slowly begun their agenda of peace and destruction with it's own Gundam made from technology of the past. Built by a hidden power, its goals are shadowy at best, and even more obscure than those of OZ.   
  
It is After Colony 195, and powers that seek peace in their own image are about to create a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the known universe. A time of chaos and beginnings, to bring an end of the past.  
  
Gundam Wing: Psychosis  
Chapter 11: To Space  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the ancient homestead of Treize Khushrenada, the owner of the mansion was relaxing within a bubble bath within a large bathtub.  
  
"Assembling the Armed Forces at the Lagrange Point?" Treize repeated, taking a sip from his glass of wine. "I could not agree more."  
  
Lady Une, personal assistant of Treize, was standing in front of the tub with a clipboard in her hands. "Leaking the information turned out to be very effective."  
  
Treize smiled and took another sip of his wine. "And our Lt. Zechs... As always, an excellent job." Putting down his glass, Treize slid lower into the tub. "By the way, Lady Une..."  
  
Lady Une bowed her head. "Yes?"  
  
Treize lifted an arm and flicked his hand slightly. "About Vice Foreign Minister Darlian..." he stated.  
  
"As you wish..." She then looked down at the clipboard she was holding and resisted notching her eyebrow. "I will prepare you a bath with rose-fragrance next time."  
  
Treize nodded and slid lower into the bath, covering his neck in bubbles. "Please do."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the cockpit of the Wing Gundam, aka 01 Gundam as dubbed by OZ, Heero Yuy was glancing at the screen and giving the target barely any thought as he shot it out of the sky. "Target confirmed and destroyed." He droned as he reached over to a slot on his controls. Reaching in, he pulled out a small card that held the password to the PUDO website.  
  
Setting his controls to auto-nav, he glared at the card, as if the card could tell him more about the person he thought he saw before he fainted.   
  
"I wish we can meet..."   
  
"But we're already meeting..."  
  
Heero flipped the card around, deep in thought. "Who are you?" asked out loud.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the oasis base of the Maganac, Quatre was currently showing Trowa around the base.   
"... and we end the tour with where we started, the MS repair bay."  
  
Trowa didn't say anything except look at his Gundam, which was being reloaded as they watched.   
  
Quatre waved towards some of the working men and asked, "How's it going?"  
  
"They are almost identical, so we have no problems with repairs or reloading."  
  
Nodding, Quatre glanced at Trowa. "Want to take a look?"  
  
Trowa looked at his Heavyarm and then at Quatre's Sandrock. Thinking for a moment, he shook his head and said, "No. I don't believe I have to."  
  
Quatre smiled and said, "Lets go. I'll play a piece from my favorite music."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at Victoria base, night still reigned. Noin's Dom was slowly placed in front of the waiting Zechs.The hatch opened and a tired Noin stepped out into the arms of Zechs. "Noin, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Grinning slightly, she pulled herself out of his arms and stood up." Yes. But I'm torn apart..." her grin turned into half a frown as she continued. "Both physically and mentally."  
  
Zechs shook his head. "Noin... I'm just glad that you're alive."  
  
Her grin widened as she said, "Because if I died in the line of duty, I would be respectfully promoted two ranks ahead of you?"  
  
Zechs laughed at the funny, even though morbid, joke. "You sound quite alright to me."  
  
Noin shook her head and said, rather seriously, "Zechs, let me join you in your fight against them." She looked at him in his eyes, trying to convoy her feelings to him. "I have to wipe away my disgrace."  
  
Zecha frowned also." I have to get back at those Gundams, too." He turned back to look at the wrecked Dom. "It looks like I can no longer just let them do whatever they want."  
  
Noin looked back at her wrecked MS. "Zechs..."  
  
Turning back to Noin, Zechs put his hands upon her shoulders. "Besides, I'd feel more secure with you supporting me."  
  
Putting her own hands around the ones on her shoulders, Noin nodded at him. "Thank you, Zechs."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the repaired spaceport where Duo and Heero first met, Lady Une stood in front of the entrance and greeted the Darlian company car.  
  
"Vice Minister Darlian," she said into the exiting daughter/father. "I'm honored to be escorting you."  
  
John snorted and ignored her while Relena stared at her and narrowed her eyes. A feeling of hostility washed over Une as she glanced into the girl's eyes. Une could have sworn that if they were in a private room, she would be killed or worse within seconds.  
  
Shaking off the feeling, Lady Une watched as daughter and father boarded Ra Cailum class starship 'Nightmare'. She absently watched the ship close all ports as all cargo had been transported on, not noticing the last five piece of cargo is larger than any normal commercial item...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are all the cargo secure?" John asked as he entered his room along.  
  
"All clear, sir." One of the crew replied.  
  
"Then lets give them no reason to keep us here any longer. Set course for the L1 colonies."   
  
"Aye."  
  
"Relena," John said into the intercom. "Take a good look outside, because afterwards, you won't have the time to enjoy the view."  
  
"I will, father." Came the reply.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jamie quietly packed her bags as she glanced out of her window. It was a short two-story drop, and she knew it was time for her to leave. Now that Relena had left the school, there was no reason for her to stay here anymore.   
  
She remembered the time when Relena's father, John, had asked her to watch over Relena at school, and later on suffered defeat on in the hands of Heero Yuy.  
  
Thinking about that boy made Jamie want to spit in disgust. An arrogant jerk did not deserve to have the last name of Yuy. It was also one reason why she had to leave, for she had promised to herself that she would get her revenge.  
  
And Jamie Yuy always keeps her promises.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a dark room, Heero Yuy looked up from the computer and frowned slightly. "Target: North Pacific OZ supply base..."  
  
Opening another screen, he checked the information he had on the base. Standard OZ supply base, 2 battalions of MS stationed at all times...  
  
His sharp eye suddenly caught sight of a 'hidden' directory. If he had not checked, he may not have found out about it.   
  
According to the commands given to the base, they were to be prepared to use their supplies to refill three squadrons of MS that will pass through within the next few days. But searching through recent commands, Heero found no trace of the third squadron, which was supposed to pass through.  
  
Noticing this, he did a discrete check through all his sources, but only managed to find out one single fact: The North Pacific OZ supply base is to have prototype MS transported to within the next few days. The type is unknown and so is the configuration, a very important mission indeed...  
  
"Mission acknowledged." Heero answered as he shut down the computer and prepared his Gundam for launch.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In an L1-Colony Londonium, the 'Nightmare' slowly entered the docking ring own by the Darlian family. As it docked, the launch pads to the massive carrier opened and a trio of RGZ-91 Re-GZ in BWS flew out to dock in specialized landing zones.  
  
Exoskeletons maneuvered in and out of the flagship as passengers, namely the head of the Darlian and his daughter, walked towards the exit, the 'Nightmare' blocking any view of the extra MS in the docking bay.  
  
"It seems that most of the known rebel forces had, or have sent people, moved towards some point in L3... I wonder why?"  
  
"Father," Relena said, looking up from her own pad, "keep reading. We have confirmed that the Space Barge was raided and something was taken from it."  
  
"Well... this is a surprise." John replied. "I thought OZ would protect their precious foothold in space with everything they got..."  
  
"Father, this is a tactical raid and you know it." Relena reprimanded. "They probably had the plans to the Barge before they even thought about the raid."  
  
"Maybe." John said as both him and his daughter deposited the com-pad into a compartment along the wall. "But that doesn't make this any less surprising."  
  
"No, I guess not." Relena replied as they walked into the elevator that will lead them into the colony.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Darlian!"  
  
"Mr. Darlian! Could you please give us some information..."  
  
"Mr. Darlian, I'm so glad to see you..."  
  
"Mr. Darlian. I heard rumors that Earth is facing an economical crisis!"  
  
John shook hands with everyone as he gave his best diplomatic smile. "Ah... those kinds of rumors are only that. Rather innocent, really, but it is the serous ones that we have to be careful of."  
  
"You mean," the man who asked about the rumors muttered loud and darkly, "the ones about how we are going to invade Earth?"  
  
One of the men who spoke before rushed in. "They know we will gain nothing by such a foolish act! Why do they believe such things?"  
  
Lady Une stepped out from one of the side corridors and said, "That's why we are here - to see if it really is a rumor, or actually the truth." She nodded modestly before saying, "Of course, I hope it's just a rumor also."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In an abandoned mining asteroid in L3, many people have gathered in front of an auditorium, and seemed to be awaiting something.  
  
The wait ended when a man in a red suit of armor stepped out from the left wing, and onto the center stage.  
  
"Friends! People! I am honored that you would grace me with your presence." His synthetic voice started.  
  
"Just get one with it!" someone from the crowd yelled.  
  
The metal head seemed to glare at the man who yelled out, but he continued. "Fine. We all know why we're here, right? Well..."  
  
At that predetermined signal, one of his men opened the curtains to show the computer mainframe taken from the Barge.  
  
"Will you now believe me that we have the power to revolutionize Space?"  



	12. Secret of Relena

Before we start, I would like to remind everyone that this is a fanfic. Why? Because I might receive flames from this chapter and those afterwards, just because some people have their own opinions on how some characters should act.  
  
I would also like to remind said people that it is my opinion that those characters should act that way after the background they have, and the experience they faced will effect their way of responding; as compared to the way the originals reacted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Operation Meteor is an operation created by the colonies to fight back against the oppression of the United Earth Sphere Alliance (UESA). Five mobile suits made from the strongest substance known to man, Gundanium, and with the base blueprints of the legendary Mobile Suit known as Gundams, bring hope to the colonies for a brighter future promised by their dead leader, Heero Yuy.  
  
Unfortunately, this plan was discovered by the UESA, and a race against time begins as Oz, the secret police force behind the World Federation, also steps up its timetable to take advantage of Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.  
  
Unknown to either faction, a third force has slowly begun their agenda of peace and destruction with it's own Gundam made from technology of the past. Built by a hidden power, its goals are shadowy at best, and even more obscure than those of OZ.  
  
It is After Colony 195, and powers that seek peace in their own image are about to create a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the known universe. A time of chaos and beginnings, to bring an end of the past.  
  
Gundam Wing: Psychosis  
  
Chapter 12: Secret of Relena  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
X walked casually into the room in which John Darlian had just entered. She knew what powers she had, and how much she held.  
  
"Father." She said, catching everyone's attention. "They fell for it."  
  
"Where?" Was all he asked.  
  
"Just outside. I suggest we leave now before Une decides to blow the device up." Relena said, leading the representatives out.  
  
"Good." John said, following her out. "I think its time to meet the good Doctor again."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Three. two. one." Une counted down on her watch.  
  
A second later, the room where the conference was being held exploded outwards with a fiery inferno.  
  
"Good. That should take care of our problems." Une said as she led the OZ soldiers back to their car.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Conners!" A colony security patrol yelled as he recognized one of the representatives from the supposed sabotaged conference. "Mr. Conners! How did you get out of the explosion?!"  
  
Mr. Conners sighed deeply and said, following the set script perfectly. "We're lucky that Mr. Darlian suggested that we take a ten minute break first. I heard he had decided to go shopping with his daughter."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"It has been nearly eight years, Doctor J, hasn't it?"  
  
"Ah." Dr. J sighed as he watched John and Relena Darlian waked up from the narrow corridor. "Eight years since we met face to face."  
  
"Who is this daddy?" Relena asked, holding her father's hand.  
  
"Ah. Relena." John said as he leaned down and kissed Relena' forehead. "This is Dr. J, one of our old friends. He's going to help us finish something we've been working on for years."  
  
"Really?" Relena asked. "Then I thank you, Doctor." She politely bowed as Dr. J hurried to stop her.  
  
"Don't." He said. "You may yet dislike me for this. But it had to be done."  
  
Relena looked at Dr. J curiously but before she could say anything, John interrupted. "Relena, daughter." He said, catching her attention.  
  
"Yes, father?"  
  
"I'm about to tell you a story. One that first brought me into a partnership with the good doctor here. But I want you to know that this is not to be repeated unless you truly trust that person."  
  
Looking slightly bewildered, Relena nodded and looked at her father. "Anything you ask."  
  
"It all started around twenty five years ago." He started, "I was once the intelligence minister of a small kingdom called the Sanc kingdom. The Earth was pretty much like it is today, many wars and fights breaking out on all over the planet.  
  
"In Space, however, the people were embracing the teachings of one Heero Yuy. wait, let me finish. He was a young, charismatic man who had great ideals for all Humanity. Holding his policies of non-violence, he held sway over many people, including myself, to drop a militaristic point of view and become peaceful countries and neighbors.  
  
"Four years after he declared his ideas, many parts of the world has followed his advice and demilitarized. Little did we know that Romefeller Foundation had started producing Mobile Suits of their own.  
  
"He then commenced a tour the planet, and the King and Queen of the Sanc kingdom, not to mention myself, was deeply moved by his efforts for peace, and later signed the 'Colony Colonial' that he proposed, allowing independence for the Colonies.  
  
"The Sanc Kingdom decided that they would follow his non-militaristic way, and joined in his crusade to demilitarize the world. As a peace loving country, many other countries that felt the same way joined us.  
  
"Unfortunately, Heero Yuy was assassinated the next year, and it left a power void that hampered the peace movement for the next twenty years. The Sanc Kingdom tried to keep the peace movement up by showing full support to the cause, but up in space, the colonies were thrown into chaos, and the Alliance uses this chance to set up a military presence in space.  
  
"A year later, Mobile Suits were shown to the world in the third Military action by the Alliance, a total suppression of the colonies that is only beginning to loosen now through actions of politicians like me. It was then the Specials, or OZ as some call it, was created.  
  
"Peaceful countries lead by the Sanc Kingdom rallied a protest against the use of the military, but we were shoved aside with the excuse of 'suppressing the chaos in the colonies'.  
  
"Six years after the first rounds of protests, we got word that the Alliance, under threat of the Romefeller Foundation withdrawing its Mobile Suit support, is to attack the leader of a movement against them, namely: the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
"We smuggled the prince and princess out of the kingdom under the orders of our Sovereigns, and soon found out that we were not a moment too late. The Alliance's mobile suit units were waiting just outside our boarders, waiting for their signal.  
  
"The prince soon left to extract his own form of revenge, while the princess. the princess was found to have an ability unseen since nearly a century ago. A very small and minimal one, but through remains of an ancient Mobile Suit called Psycho Gundam, we were able to boost the growth of the Newtype skills exponentially. though artificially.  
  
"She soon became the centerpiece of our research, and through her own choosing, became one of the two focus of our 'Super Soldier' research. One is to be a newtype, while the other is not, to see if the reaction time can be challenged and beaten by people and Humans in general.  
  
"We turned her into a human weapon, then bonded her with a mechanical one, all in the name of peace.  
  
John stopped speaking for a moment. The silence pulled on as neither men nor Relena spoke.  
  
John broke the silence by saying, "Relena, what I'm about to tell you will change all our lives forever. You may hate me for it afterwards, but this was asked of me a long time ago. The family name of the King and Queen of the Sanc Kingdom was Peacecraft. as is your own."  
  
As of the words 'Peacecraft', Relena already wasn't listening. Instead, she could see herself fall to the ground, collapsing in a mixture of shock and excitement. Her last through before fainting, even that was now questionable, was "So. the Sleeper awakens."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ah. my next mission has arrived." Duo said as he sat in the cockpit of the Deathscythe. "Hmm. the North Pacific OZ supply base. Shouldn't be a problem for us!" he declares as he turns off his systems and speeds off to inform Howard of his leave.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the middle of the Maganac Group's base, Heavyarms was starting it's travels away from the secret base.  
  
Sitting by a window looking out towards the Gundam, Quatre asked through the radio, "Do you have to go? I won't ask you to say, but at least tell me your name. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
From inside the cockpit of the Heavyarms, Trowa sat for a moment before replying, "I don't have such a presentable name, but you can call me Trowa." After a momentary pause, he finished by saying, "Trowa Barton, that is."  
  
Just as the Heavyarms left radio range, Quatre said, "Thank you, Trowa, and good luck."  
  
Standing besides Quatre, Rasid asked, "Master Quatre, are you sure it's alright to just let him go like that? Now that he knows where our base is." he left the unsaid threat as that, but Quatre quickly responded.  
  
"Don't worry, Rasid. He doesn't seem to be a guy with a big mouth. and I got a feeling about him."  
  
"What if he comes back with the enemy troops?" Rasid asks worriedly.  
  
Quatre smiles at that question, as if it was the most natural thing for him to do. "I'd like that. Then I'll be able to see him again."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At the North Atlantic Naval base, two solders just met and were talking about their watch.  
  
"Everything's fine." The first replied, nodding at the second soldier walking away.  
  
"Roger that." He turns around and presses a button on his radio. "I'll see you in. ah, another two hours?"  
  
Nodding, the first soldier watches the second one leave his sight. Suddenly, a dark figure jumps the soldier and knocks him unconscious before he could even react.  
  
Wufei quickly grabbed the soldier's radio, which asked, "Hey, is something wrong?"  
  
Pretending to be the downed soldier, he replies "Everything's fine." In which the person on the other end of the radio just confirmed it, then going silent.  
  
Wufei shook his head in disgust and disappointment before continuing with his mission. 


	13. Turning Point

Operation Meteor is an operation created by the colonies to fight back against the oppression of the United Earth Sphere Alliance (UESA). Five mobile suits made from the strongest substance known to man, Gundanium, and with the base blueprints of the legendary Mobile Suit known as Gundams, bring hope to the colonies for a brighter future promised by their dead leader, Heero Yuy.  
  
Unfortunately, this plan was discovered by the UESA, and a race against time begins as Oz, the secret police force behind the World Federation, also steps up its timetable to take advantage of Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.  
  
Unknown to either faction, a third force has slowly begun their agenda of peace and destruction with it's own Gundam made from technology of the past. Built by a hidden power, its goals are shadowy at best, and even more obscure than those of OZ.  
  
It is After Colony 195, and powers that seek peace in their own image are about to create a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the known universe. A time of chaos and beginnings, to bring an end of the past.  
  
1 Gundam Wing: Psychosis  
  
Chapter 13: Turning Point  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In a Mobile Suit hanger at the Victoria Base, Zechs was looking up at the somewhat dismantled Tallgeese.  
  
"I'm counting on you, Otto." Zechs said calmly to the engineer beside him.  
  
Saluting, Otto replies "Leave it to me." A wry grin appears on his face. "The staff of this factory are the best!" He boasts as the hanger seemed to boom with life. "We'll upgrade your mobile suit with great care."  
  
Looking up, Noin notices the shoulder additions were hanging just above the frame of the giant mobile suit, tubes linking the two together. "Are you sure something designed more than twenty years ago is still even usable? Not to mention mixing modern technology?"  
  
Zechs made what suspiciously sounded like a snort and said, "This mobile suit is probably better than any OZ's newer models. And the additional parts are something more powerful that most weapons we have now… Which was never implemented because OZ standardized all MS production."  
  
For a moment, Noin simply looked up at the mechanical wonder that somewhat stood in front of her. Then, she remarked simply by saying, "I see… Is it really?"  
  
Zechs broke a smile and said, "This suit can be compared to our Taurus suits… but the Tallgeese is a prototype of most of today's mass produced mobile suits. From what we gathered, even those new Gundams we face are derivatives of this machine."  
  
Noin nodded absently as she looked at what is to be the 'head' of the Tallgeese. Then her eyebrows burrowed down and she frowned. "Gundams…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Relena Darlian Peacecraft slowly opened her eyes to a splitting headache. Above her, John Darlian was looking at her worriedly.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked gently, not raising his voice.  
  
"Like I've been living two lives forever… Oh wait." She added sarcastically, "I have."  
  
"I'm sorry, daughter. I would have spared you this suffering if I could have." John said while stroking Relena's hair. "But it was just getting too dangerous with you ignorant of yourself."  
  
Relena hugged him affectionately. "I understand… I only wish that we didn't have to bring her into our mess…"  
  
John sighed. "It's only a matter of time before the Romefeller Foundation manages to penetrate the Barton family defenses… And then, she'll be helpless."  
  
It was a moment for reflections, but the TV being turned on quickly broke silence. An image of a reporter and Lady Une, with a clearly disgusted look on her face, appeared.  
  
"Lady Une," the reported asked, "what is your reaction to the bombing?"  
  
Her glasses glinting dangerously from the artificial sunlight, Lady Une stonily states, "It is extremely regrettable. I am truly disappointed to learn that there are such violent terrorists even in this colony."  
  
The reporter immediately asked, "There are rumors saying that the Federation failed to find the bomb even after searching the room before hand… is that true?"  
  
"We suspect that the terrorists managed to smuggle the bomb into the room and then detonate the bomb before all, or any, of the representatives were in the room." Une replied before saying, "If we find out who planned this attack on both the Federation and the Colonies, we will be considering certain retaliatory measures, including the use of arms if necessary."  
  
Thus said, Une turns back to the undamaged building besides the original commerce building, leaving the reporter to stutter "W-wait a second, Lady Une!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to continue the investigation." She said as she flicked her long hair over her shoulders and left the camera edge.  
  
Dr. J turned the TV off there and chuckled. "We managed to turn an assassination attempt into something potentially embarrassing to OZ… Well done."  
  
"Ah… Doctor." Relena greeted him with a simple nod.  
  
"I see our princess has awaken." He noted.  
  
Relena frowned. "I don't deserve to be called a princess of the Peacecraft family." She raised her hands in front of her and looked at them. "I have too much blood on my hands… I shame my father's ideals."  
  
"And Milliardo has at least the same, if not more, blood on his hands." John shook his head angrily.  
  
"That's why we have to save her as soon as possible." Relena nearly snarled out as she slammed her fist against the bed she was sitting on. "The longer it takes, the more danger she will be in before and after we save her."  
  
"As the only living Peacecraft who isn't involved completely in the war, albeit a couple of times removed, she must be saved at all cost." John remarked.  
  
Relena narrowed her eyes. "Even so… I'm not entirely sure of that. But anyhow, she is the most innocent of anyone related to the Peacecraft family."  
  
Dr. J cut in at this moment. "Now that you're fully waken, you'll have to contact Heero again. We need you to work together later in Project 'Sunrise'… It will be the last chance to smother OZ before war erupts."  
  
Relena frowned at the Doctor. "Everything is getting too close…" she mutters. "We have to save someone from the middle of a virtual fortress, manage to prevent OZ from completely toppling the Alliance… Raise the Sanc Kingdom into a world and Space power… I'm such a busy-body."  
  
John laughed heartedly. "I'm sure we'll finish all of those goals… If not, we can always go try assassinating Treize!"  
  
The three of them laughed at the joke, all the time thinking about Heero Yuy… both of them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At Noin's apartment, Zechs was sitting in front of the TV with a slight frown. "That Lady Une is a good actor."  
  
Noin passed Zechs a cup of red wine. "Do you think this was a setup?"  
  
"I'm almost sure." He said. "It was only luck that Relena took the foreign minister out for…" a chuckle, "shopping, that they were spared."  
  
"Maybe…" Noin remarked, nursing her own drink.  
  
"You look concerned, Noin." Zechs said, turning to face her.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" she replied, thinking, "Open your heart to me… You have too many secrets bottled up in your heart."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At the command center of the North Pacific OZ supply base, a soldier sitting in front of a computer counsel turned to face his commander.  
  
"Commander," he reported, "enormous heat readings have been detected, and the Leos on patrol disappeared from the screen."  
  
"Enemy attack?" the commander asked, somewhat calmly.  
  
"Possibly the Gundam…" the technician suggested.  
  
The commander frowned. "Of all the luck…" he muttered before telling one of his other officers. "Dispatch all standby mobile suits. Prepare the rest for launch."  
  
"Roger." The officer said as he started speaking into the microphone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A nearby pilot of the newly commissioned Dom IIs glanced out of his cockpit screens. He had just arrived at the scene where the Leos had lost contact.  
  
"Visibility is so bad I can hardly see anything…" He complained, turning his MS in a wide arc sweep. Suddenly, he sees something moving in the smoke. He managed to yell out "Gundam!" before Gundam 01 destroyed him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"How did you make Heero so… focused?" Relena asked. "I'm finding myself very distracted outside of combat…"  
  
"It was part of the Zero experiment…" Dr. J reluctantly answered. "He hasn't received any permanent brain damage or anything, but we suspect that somehow, he experienced much more than what the half an hour of the system's operation time."  
  
"And he was at *what* age?" she asks, anger seeping into her voice.  
  
"… Not much older than you were when we first put you into Alpha." Dr J replies sadly.  
  
"And did you expect him to grow normally afterwards?" Relena asked, glaring at the Doctor.  
  
"Honestly? No." Dr. J answers calmly. "He did not have anything that resembled a childhood even before we found him."  
  
"But I deserved a childhood?" she asked, jumping up from her seat. "And I deserved to have the innocence of a time? That I can, at times, enjoy my childhood without the worries of death and destruction?"  
  
"That was not by my choice. Rather, we suspect it was you who allowed that to happen through Alpha's Psycommu system. To put things bluntly, we don't give time, we take time, then make it for others."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Explosions ripped through the OZ Pacific supply base as the Deathscythe landed. Duo shook his head in mock anger as he cleanly sliced through a charging MS.  
  
"I spent so much time preparing for today, and I find the party is over even before I arrived…" he sighed.  
  
It was then that he noticed the approaching form of Wing Gundam, it's wings flared out and it's Blaster Rifle aimed directly towards Deathscythe…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In a semi-lit room, a masked man was currently discussing with a few men and woman in the same room when suddenly a young man ran in and whispered something to him.  
  
Beneath his face mask, he frowned. Clapping three times, he caught the attention of everyone in the room. "Excuse me." He said with a synthesized voice. "But I have just received word that someone had tried to kill the Alliance's Foreign Minister and every Colony Representative there. Did any of you know about this?"  
  
"Rico!" A woman from the side remarked. "We all knew about it taking place, but it's being held in L1 territory. We know better than to go behind your back in your own territory. Besides," she added with a wink, "we're not terrorists like OZ say we are, now are we?"  
  
Most of them chuckled mirthlessly at the joke at OZ's expense, but Rico just kept silent.  
  
"We'll see." Was all he said before giving out orders for his next phase. This was, after all, only a minor setback… 


	14. Party's Eve

It's been a while since I updated this. I'm sorry to say that I still won't be updating more often, but if someone wishes to take this up, they're welcome to ask. However, I will continue to updating this, just not frequently, so there isn't really a need unless someone really wants to.

Of course, if you want to continue, I will have to ask for a sample next chapter first.

Operation Meteor marked the beginning of a battle between Gundams and those who would oppress the Colonies. Its original goal was to send down weapons of destruction and prevent the UESA from spreading its military might by destroying their forces.

Unfortunately, this plan was discovered by the UESA, and a race against time begins as Oz, the secret police force behind the World Federation, also steps up its timetable to take advantage of Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.

Unknown to either faction, a other forces has already begun their agenda of peace and destruction with its own Gundams made from technology of the past. Built by a hidden power, it will unleash a new century and a new destiny for all who encounters it.

It is After Colony 195, and powers that seek peace in their own image are about to create a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the known universe. A time of chaos and beginnings, to bring an end of the past.

Gundam Wing: Psychosis

Chapter 14: Party's Eve

Duo could see energy particles gathering at the tip of the Wing Gundam's blaster cannon. He quickly jerked his controls back and downwards, but it was too late. A flash of orange plasma shot out from the barrow of the Gundam's gun, a wave of destructive energy that Duo covered his eyes and for the first time since many years, prayed.

The energy lanced straight over the Deathscyth's shoulder, bubbling the paint and destroying part of the antenna imbedded into the head. Duo opened his eyes just in time to notice an explosion behind his Gundam. From the head part flying away, he would guess a GM that OZ was starting to mass-produce.

"That was for shooting me from before." Heero's voice broadcasted from the Gundam as it transformed and left the battle area. His mad laugh echoing behind him as left reminded of an old joke back when he was young. However, that memory faded as quickly as it arrived, leaving Duo shaking in both fear and anger.

"Who was that guy?" Duo asked for the n'th time after meeting the mobile suit. Obviously he did not try to kill him outright, but there was nothing to trace that guy who piloted the Gundam. He knew from the visuals Deathscyth's cameras and computers that it seems to be made from a similar foundation, but…

A few stray bullets reminded him that it was not the time for him to stand here like an idiot. He quickly finished off his job, and retreated before more could arrive. His main advantage was always surprise, and he did not want someone else… "Other than that other Gundam" he mentally scowled, to take it away from him.

"Vice Minister Darlian!" "Mr. Darlian!" Various reported shouted while the car rolled up to the spaceport. "What's your opinion on the bombing last week?" "What has Earth to say about those acts?" "Will there be war?"

However, the car ignored the reporters and continued on into the Darlian cargo bay, the gate slamming shut behind them. Slowly, it stopped, and the father and daughter exited the vehicle.

As John stepped out from the car, one of his men briefly walked over and handed him a note, which John read and passed to Relena.

"Hmm… It seems we're as ready as we're going to be." She mutters out loud. Looking at the man, she snaps, "Have Alpha ready. I'll be leading the assault on X-18999."

"Remember," John reminds her, "you'll only have the maximum of three hours. Two hours and you can easily and safely return, but three will be trickly."

Relena made an informal salute and mockingly said, "Yes sir."

Ten minute later, 'Nightmare' exited the space port, heading a round about way towards Lagrange Point 3, while curving towards Earth.

Five minutes after leaving visual range of the colony, a Gundam and three Rick Dias were launched form 'Nightmare', and sped towards the Barton family colony.

Inside the target colony, the six years old Mariemaia was not really a Barton, but rather a distant relative of the Peacecraft and Khushrenada families; though there is nearly a three generation gap since the last Peacecraft was actually PART of the family. However, she was placed with the Bartons for safekeeping, with Dekim being paid a hefty fee every year. This Mariemaia knew as there are a few 'informants' that keeps communications between her and the outside world.

However, the fact that Dekim Barton has been using this money to build strong mobile suits based from simplified plans of the Gundam 'Heavyarms' has been hidden from her. Or rather, Mariemaia had only heard rumors about.

Even at age six, she was extremely smart. While she was pretty much a normal looking girl for her age, her mental state belongs to one nearly twice her age, due to a more stable experiment of crossing the dangerous Psycommu and virtually unknown Zero System at the age of three. She experienced, for the lack of a better term, past lives.

She was with Lalah Sune on the fateful day that killed her: the battle between her, Char Aznable, Amuro Ray, and Sayla Mass will remained ingrained in her mind forever. Her spirit relived the final moments Four Murasame and Rosamia Badam as they sacrificed themselves for one man. Kamille Bidan and Paptimus Scirocco's final battle drew her in, much like Fa Yuiry's later sadness and regrets.

Mariemaia watched the sad story of Ple (Peru) Elpeo and Ple (Peru) Two unfold around Judau Ashta as he defeated newtype after newtype. The climatic battle between Judau and Haman Karn would bring tears to her eyes, as she asks why people have to fight like that.

Eventually, she was caught up in the thoughts and emotions of other people. The triangle battle between Kayra Su, Quess Paraya, and Hathaway Noa that resulted in the death of both women; The final battle between Char and Amuro, and subsequent psychic flash created by the psycoframe that left a psychic scar in space created deep impressions within the young girl's mind.

The battle between Seabook Arno, Cecily (Ronah) Fairchild, and Karozo Ronah showed Mariemaia love that reached through the infinite of space, and even Seabrook and Cecily's continued fight against the Earth Federation brought tears to her eyes. While the multiple battles of Uso Evin and other people showed how love and hate can turn even the best of friends into bitter enemies, it also showed her that there is hope for the human race. However, the concluding event that happened between the Zanscare Queen and his love - the Princess, showed her that if one's love is true, then nothing is impossible as long as you strive for it.

However, her final lesson is when she watched how the awakening of newtypes eventually declined as the use of mobile suits and passionate conflict declined, like stars flicking out in the midnight skies until only few are left at the present time. She watched events that heralded her time, and the return of newtypes - much like the return of old friends.

The intensity of emotions she felt through the system soon overloaded her mind, and when she came to, she found herself in a medical room, her thoughts and knowledge strangely clear and concise. In her mind were years and years of thoughts and emotions, which she told the Doctors.

It was this event that caused the creators of the Gundam 'Wing Zero' to disassemble it and create the five, lesser, mobile suits currently being used.

Of course, she knows that they are not being used according to the original Operation Meteor, but it's for the best of all Humanity. Humans must expand if they are to continue growing, and destroying colonies for no reason other than power is folly to the highest degree.

Her train of thought was cut when her watch started vibrating on its own.

"So… It's time."

From outside the colony, small flickers of light could be seen from a hidden hatch which could be safely broken.

The spies set in the Barton family had long since thought of the possibility of breaking in and retrieving information without being detected, and they came up with the simplest way to do so: Have an unknown entrance to the colony.

The hatch was originally used as an entrance for shuttles during construction, but once the main docking area was completed, it fell to disuse, and eventually completely abandoned. PUDO operatives had hid the hallway leading to that dock behind a fake wall, and the airlock inside the bay provided the best way to enter without pressurizing the entire area.

Thus X eased her MS into the docking bay and left orders for the three Rick Dias to watch out for intruders and other people, and to keep the hatch from floating away.

After all, why waste an unfound entrance if it could be reused?

Holding on to a small pack and a silenced gun, X snuck her way to the meeting area.

The retrieval was planned quite a while back, around the same time Operation Meteor was suggested. Neither X nor John trusted the old fox Barton farther than either of them could throw them on Earth.

It was a rather simple plan, actually. When the signal was given, Mariemaia was to get to the meeting point near the abandoned bay where she'll get into a spacesuit and be taken outside.

Simple in theory, but hard in logistics; considering the fact that she'll be monitored quite closely, X has quite a job to fulfill.

Of course, actually killing anyone would be bad, seeing that it might lead the goons to where the dock is, but if that's what it takes to save Mariemaia…

"psst…" Someone whispered from a corner.

X whirled around with gun ready to fire to find that her target has found her instead.

"Give me that!" She whispered, pointing to the bundle of small spacesuit. X wordlessly passed it to her and finally got a good look at her.

It took most of her self-trained willpower to hold in the laughter, but seeing Mariemaia in a skimpy swimming suit that fitted her undeveloped body was quite a challenge. It didn't help that she was bare footed either.

The younger girl noticed the look just as she was finishing wearing the spacesuit and shot the older girl a dirty look. "Getting away is harder than it looks, ok?"

X bit her mouth close as she quickly resealed her spacesuit's helmet so she could laugh without being heard.

Mariemaia pouted and sealed her own spacesuit shot her a look that promised retribution while saying, "Lead the way."

Ten minutes later, four MS left the colony undetected, carrying a new passenger.

The entire operation took a bit more than an hour, completely undetected until half an hour later when the people in X18999 started to look for Mariemaia, who had already arrived on the 'Nightmare's bridge and giggling at the simplicity of her escape.


End file.
